


Too Much/ Larry Mpreg

by Larvana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15kids, Actor Harry, Bipolar Harry Styles, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Pregnancy Kink, Teen Pregnancy, Top Harry Styles, larry mpreg, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis and harry have a lots of kids, louis is pregnant all the time, mpreg louis tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larvana/pseuds/Larvana
Summary: Harry Styles,a well known for his acting, and his husband have fifteen kids. Yes, you heard it right fifteen. How'd they get to that point ? Lots of love and starting early.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on Wattpad about four years ago. It has almost 150k reads on wattpad but the app is changing for the worst so im transferring it here

It all started when they were sixteen and seventeen-really fifteen and sixteen but that's not the point. Louis had found out he was pregnant two weeks before his sixteenth birthday. He was going to be a parent. 

Him and Harry -his boyfriend of two months- were going to be parents. Parents to a little baby. He thought the worse. People already made fun of him because he wears girl clothes. Now he was going to be bullied ten times more. Harry was going to leave him. What seventeen-year-old wants a baby ? His parents were going to kick him out. Everything was going to be ruined. Little did he know it was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen year old Louis was standing in his living room waiting for Harry to be home from his second job. Louis held his eight month bump while looking at the stoves clock- since the kitchen and the living room were practically the same room- he sighed. Harry was working late again. 

He wasn't surprised. Harry didn't want Louis working. He didn't like the idea of his pregnant boyfriend on his feet at all. Harry decided to take up two jobs so Louis wouldn't have to work. Obviously, Louis protested saying he was pregnant not disabled. Harry had none of it.

"You should be asleep," Louis heard Harry say as he walked into their flat,"mini me needs it," Louis rolled his eyes at the nickname Harry gave their baby. 

"Well 'mini you' doesn't stop kicking me till you're here," Louis sighed as he rubbed his bump feeling a kick as he did,"and just because he's named after you doesn't make him a mini you," Louis playfully nagged.

"I think it does baby," Harry winked.

"Believe what ever you want to babe," Louis sighed as he walked to their bedroom. 

•••••••••

Louis was sitting on his knees crying. HJ would not stop crying. He tried everything. Rocking him, feeding him, cuddled him. The only thing he could think was he wanted his daddy, but Harry was working late tonight. He wouldn't be home for another twenty minutes. 

Louis cried with HJ not knowing what to do. He was only sixteen. This wasn't supposed to be his life. He was suppose to be doing his homework no matter how much he hated it. He was suppose to be studying, and doing all the other teenage stuff. But, here he was. With a two month old baby crying for his daddy while he was crying for his teenage years back. He was no longer a normal teenage kid. He was a teen mom. 

What made him cry even more was Harry. He stole Harry's teenage years. Harry shouldn't have to work two jobs. Harry should be the football star of the school. 

They were crying so hard he didn't even notice when Harry walked in. He did notice when someone picked HJ up and the baby stopped crying. Louis let out a small gasp, and looked up. 

"Why are you crying, love ?" Harry asked. He had a look of concern on his face. 

"I'm so sorry," Louis cried," I took away your teenage years and now you hate me," Harry was shocked,"you don't want a baby," Harry dropped to his knees- carefully considered his baby was in his arms. 

"Don't you ever say that," Harry placed his hand on louis' cheek,"I love you and HJ so much. It hurts just thinking about it," Harry pulled Louis' face to his and kissed him. Louis sighed in the kiss. 

"I don't want you crying anymore."

°°°°°°°

"Harry Edward Style Jr get your naked little booty over here," seventeen year old Louis said as he chased the eleven month old around the flat trying to get a nappy on him. 

"Ma No," HJ shouted as he ran. His arms were above his head. Louis sighed as he laid on the old couch. He gave up. He let the almost one year old run around the house naked. Harry would deal with him once he got home,"ma ?" Louis looked up and saw his baby giving him the cutest look.

"Yes baby," Louis asked. 

"Go !" HJ shouted as he started to run again. Louis knew this meant chase him, but honestly he wasn't in the mood.

"Lou, why is there a naked baby running in our flat ?" Harry asked as he sat hit keys down. 

Before he could answer HJ ran over to Harry yelling Da. Harry smiled as he picked him up,"where's your nappy ?" Harry asked the baby.

"Da no," HJ shouted as he started to kick his feet telling his father he wanted down. 

"He's just like you," Louis sighed," always want to be naked."

HJ: September 16th, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First few chapters are short and slow


	3. Chapter 3

Harry bit his lip as he looked down on the add on his phone. £500 for acting in a headache medicine commercial. He needed the money for this month's rent considering they spent all their money on food and pregnancy test.

Louis walked with a frown,"what's wrong baby ?" Harry asked as he pulled Louis closer. Louis sighed.

"All of them were positive," he mumbled. Harry bit his lip,"I just turned eighteen I can't have two kids," a weak sob left Louis' lips.

"Two kids isn't that bad," Harry tried to rub his pregnant boyfriend's back.

"We can barely afford one kid," Louis fell into Harry's lap,"do you know how many times I go without eating so HJ will have nappies," Harry didn't know that. He thought he was making enough for his family to get by.

"Baby look," Harry point to his screen,"I was in drama in high school," he said,"I could start doing commercials. It's decent. Enough for rent."

"Do you not know how much it cost to try out. We don't have that much money Haz," Louis stated.

"My mum ca-"

"No," Louis stated,"we are not asking your mum," Louis sighed as he rested his head in his palms,"we need head shots and a Resume.. That's so much money, money we don't have."

°°°°°° 

Harry asked his mum anyway. Anne being Anne gave him the money. Harry promised to pay her back, but she denied saying he was her son.

Now, Harry sat in the waiting room for his audition. Louis didn't know he was here. He thought Harry was at his second job.

"Harry Styles," a lady with blonde hair tucked in a bun said. Harry gave one last look at his phone before standing up.

He walked in a room with two men and a woman. All middle aged. All there of them were looking down at his resume,"Nice To meet you, Harry, I'm Bertha Walker," the woman smiled showing off her perfect teeth,"You're resume and headshots don't look professional done."

"I couldn't afford an expensive photographer," Harry said voice full of shame,"I had to ask my mum for money because I spent all my money on nappies and pregnancy test.My boyfriend is pregnant again," the women nodded her head.

"I see," she looked down at his resume again,"you acted in all your years in high school, and you were the male lead in most of the plays you acted in," she looked up,"that's a good sign."

Harry smiled. He had a feeling this was going to be good.

°°°°°°°°°

"H.J what's wrong ?" Louis rubbed the two-year-olds stomach as he pouted.

"Daddy," H.J crossed his little arms," gone," Louis rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you want me to do about it baby," H.J stood up from the couch and walked to his toy chest.

"Are you not going to talk to mummy ?" Louis asked. H.J got like this at times. He'd pout and not talk to anyone. Louis stood up Harry's phone- that he forgot when he left for work- starting ringing.

"Hello," Louis said once he picked it up.

"Is Mr. Harry Styles there ?" a woman asked.

" Junior or senior ?" Louis asked with a small giggle.

"Senior," the woman answer seriously.

"He's at work at the moment, but I'm his boyfriend," Louis informed,"you can tell me."

"Okay," was all the woman said before speaking up again," I just wanted to tell Mr. Styles that he got the part."

"The part for what ?" Louis asked.

"The part for the commercial he tried out for a couple weeks ago," the lady said like it was a known fact you would find on Wikipedia.

"I see, is that all," Louis said. He had to have a talk with Harry when he gets home.

"Tell Mr. Styles to call me back we need to discuss some stuff. Tell him Mrs. Walker called." Mrs. Walker told him.

"Will do."

°°°°°°°

Harry walked into the flat as quite as he could knowing it was H.J's nap time. Harry nearly shit his pants when he walked into the hall way to his room, and he saw Louis standing there with his arms crossed.

"I thought you weren't going to do the audition."

"How did you find out ?" Harry asked.

"Mrs. Walker called saying you got the part," he raised his eyebrows.

"We needed the money."

"How did you get the money," Louis asked.

"Louis it's no-"

"Where Harry ?" Louis asked.

"My mum," Harry lowered his head.

"Why ?"

"Because I knew she would give me the money," Harry explained.

"I don't want to borrow money from our parents again," Louis' blue eyes met Harry's green eyes," okay ?" 

"Okay."

°°°°°°

Louis rubbed his nine month bump sighing. It was two in the morning and Harry was still not home. Ever since he picked up acting as a third job he was never home. Louis wanted to end it, but he knew that's how they're getting by right now.

"Daddy loves you baby girl I promise," then Louis felt it. A sharp pain shooting up his stomach. Louis hissed at the pain,"fuck," he tried to rub the pain away.

"Don't worry Andi you'll be here soon," Louis picked up his phone and called Harry once he answered all Louis said was,"it's time."

°°°°°°°°°

She was beautiful. Looked just like Louis too. Which was only fair because H.J looked just like Harry. Louis rubbed his thumb down her soft cheek while Harry smiled down at the two with H.J in his arms. Andrea Mary Styles.

Harry's family was completely or so he thought.

Andrea (Andi) Mary: July 23rd, 2016


	4. Chapter 4

H.J. 3   
Andi 1

Harry was no longer just acting in commercials. He had upgraded to small parts in TV shows. Sometimes he was the waiter who asked the main character what they wanted to eat, and sometimes he was the pizza guy. Harry quit his job at the restaurant he was working at.

He claimed they didn't need it anymore. He was making enough with acting and the bakery.

"Daddy," H.J. cried. He was turning three tomorrow, and Harry was working late so he could be there,"want daddy," tears were running down his face. Louis ran his friends through his son's curly hair.

"I miss daddy too," Louis kissed his forehead," he'll be home before you open your eyes , I promise," H.J. pouted,"wanna sleep with sissy and mummy ?" Louis asked the toddler. H.J. nodded lifting his arms to Louis. Louis smiled as he picked his son up. He grabbed the baby monitor before walking out.

Louis entered the small bedroom. Andi was already asleep on the bed with loads of pillows around her. H.J. saw that she was asleep, and brought his pointer finger to his lips. Louis let out a giggle and nodded.

Louis sat H.J. on the edge of the and took out his pajamas. Louis undressed his son and put on his pajamas.

"Lay next to sissy; I'll be there in a second," Louis told him. H.J. nodded and removed a couple of pillows so he can be cuddled with his sister. Louis stripped to his panties and looked through the dresser till he found one of Harry's band tees.

"Ready for mummy ?" Louis asked the toddler. He smiled up to Louis a moved so Louis could get between him and Andi. He laid down and carefully picked Andi up so he could place her on his chest. H.J. cuddled up to his mummy's side.

°°°°°°°°°°

Louis woke when he felt H.J. leave his side. He looked over and saw Harry holding a sleeping H.J.,"Hey baby," Harry whispered as he laid down on the bed. He placed H.J. on his chest like how Andi was laying on Louis.

"Hi," Louis whispered back.

"Sorry I was working so late," Harry sighed,"but I'll get to be here for H.J.," Harry rubbed his baby's back.

"Yeah."

°°°°°°°°

"Harry stop sticking your finger into the frosting," Louis said as he hit his boyfriend's hand," mum didn't make the cake so you can shove your fingers in it."

"But Louis it looks so good," Harry whined. Louis rolled his eyes.

"We're going to have cake once your mom gets here," Louis informed," you can wait."

They were having a small birthday party for H.J. Only their parents and siblings were coming. They didn't have enough room in their flat for a party.

"Mummy," Louis heard H.J. shout. He turned around and saw H.J. with his arms above his head,"up," Louis smiled and picked his oldest up.

"You're such a big boy," Louis said in his baby voice," turning three," Louis kissed his cheek,"Three years old getting so big. You need to stop growing," Louis poked his tiny chest. H.J. giggle. They both turned to Harry when they heard a camera sound.

"Harry," Louis gave him a knowing look.

"I'm not going to post it anywhere," Harry assured.

"You better not."

°°°°°°°°

"Andi, we don't put our toys in our mouth," Louis said as he pulled the fake pink, princess phone out of her mouth.

"Mine !" Andi whined.

"No," was all Louis said. He didn't want her chewing on it, and she ends up choking on a button. Andi was getting mad that her mummy wasn't giving her her toy, so she did the only logical thing she could think of. Andi slapped Louis across the face yelling mine.

"Andrea Mary Styles we do not hit," Louis scowled the one-year-old, but he knew it would be pointless. He'd feel like shit afterwards,"time out," he told her.

He stood up from where he was Criss cross in the middle of the living room floor and picked her up. He went to the dining room\ kitchen part of the open space and dragged a highchair to a corner.

"You'll sit here till I think you've learned your lesson," telling her this was pointless because she was one and wouldn't understand,"got it ?" Andi nodded because she nodded at everything you asked her nowadays.

He turned the highchair around so she was facing him, and placed her in it. Louis gave her a kiss on the head before returning to H.J. on the floor. 

Ten minutes later he heard Harry enter the flat, and walk towards where Andi was,"why is Andi in a highchair segregated from you two ?" Harry asked.

"Because she's in time out," Louis answered while still playing with H.J.

"Why is she in time out ?"

"Because she hit me," Louis heard Harry gasp.

"Why ?"

"Because I was trying to save her from choking by taking her princess phone away."

"I see," Harry laughed," she sure is a handful," Louis giggled.

"Think she's going to be our last ?" Louis asked.

"Definitely not."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry career had really took off. They weren't rich, no, they were a basic middle class family.

Harry was now a Co-Star on a small TV show. It only comes on at night, but it pays. Plus, he made some of his closest friends on that cast.

Harry walked into their house, yep house it was an anniversary present from Harry. It was a small two bedroom house with a medium size back yard.

"Daddy !" He heard his four-year-old son yell. He got down on one knee and swept H.J. up.

"Hey, buddy have fun today ?"

"Yes daddy," he nodded his head the little baby curls bouncing in his face," helped mummy plan sissy's birthday."

"Sounds fun," Harry kissed his chubby cheek and stood up,"where's mummy ?"

"In the kitchen like always," H.J. rolled his eyes. Harry smiled as he walked in the kitchen. Louis was bent down looking through the cupboard below the sink. His sleeping short covered bum. He smirked.

"Lovely view," Harry said through his smirk. Louis jumped a little bit. Then he jiggled as he shook his bum a bit,"what are you doing under the sink ? "

"I saw you hide something under here and hoped it was an engagement ring," Louis said truthfully,"but it's just Andi's present"

"Speaking of Andi where is she ?" Harry asked trying to change the subject of engagement rings. 

"Napping," Louis said as he slid out of the cupboard. He turned around, and Harry pulled him in by the waist. Harry placed a gentle kiss to Louis' cherry tasting lips. Harry made circle patterns on Louis' hips with his finger tips. He went in for another kiss"we've missed you," Louis whispered.

"I know baby," Louis said. Harry ran his hand down to Louis' bum and gave it a squeeze," we can't there's a four-year-old in the next room over."

"He's not in here ,is he ?" Harry asked.

"Tonight, Harry, I promise," Harry groaned as he gave Louis one more kiss to his lips. Harry pulls away,sighing.

"Can't believe my baby girl is about to be two," Harry said,"I don't want my baby to grow up. I want her to stay a baby forever."

"Don't get any ideas, Styles," Louis pointed his finger at Harry,"baby factory is closed till you put a ring on it," Louis pointed to his naked ring finger.

"I just want one more baby anyway," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah," Louis agreed,"three is perfect."

°°°°°°°°

"Mummy," Andi giggled as Louis entered her and H.J.'s room. Louis smiled. He loved his baby girl. She stood up in her crib and started to jump.

"How was your nap ?" Louis asked as he lifted the girl up. Andi gave Louis a big thumbs up. She smiled so wide it showed her crooked teeth,"daddy's home," he told the little girl.

"Daddy !" She shouted. Louis kissed her cheek.

"After we change your nappy we'll see daddy," Andi scrunched her face. Louis just kissed her forehead a d placed her on the changing table.

H.J. and Harry were playing in the living room with power ranger action figures,"no daddy," H.J. said,"I'm wed, so I'm the leader."

"H.J. we all work together," Harry told the boy," so we can defeat the bad guy."

"But I'm wed," H.J. pointed out,"so I tell you what to do."

"Sure why not," Harry didn't feel like arguing with a four year old. He learned to choose your battles when it came to children,"so what do I do red ranger," Harry asked.

"Kick 'im," H.J. shouted as he made the power ranger kick the evil alien.

"Daddy !" Harry heard a little girl yell. He turned around to see his daughter running towards him. He turned completely around and caught Andi in his arms," miss daddy," Harry smiled.

"baby, you saw me this morning," Harry ran his hand through the back of her hair,"but I miss you too," Andi pulled put of Harry's arms. She kissed him on the cheek and skipped to Louis who was by the doorway.

"Daddy," H.J. hit Harry's leg to get his attention," we gots to beat the bad guy," H.J. put the blue power ranger back into Harry's hand.

"Okay, buddy."

"Louis was bent over-yet again- under the cupboard in the kitchen looking for condoms. Louis was taking birth control, but he ran out of it four days ago. Louis knows for a fact Harry wants sex tonight," ha," Louis said as he picked up the golden package.

"Once again, lovely view," Harry told Louis for the second time that day,"how did I get so lucky," Harry whispered,"to get a boyfriend with such a nice ass, but his face is even better."

Louis crawled out of the cupboard with the condom in hand. Louis came close to Harry and placed it in his hands.

"You know I hate these," Harry complained.

"I ran out of birth control. Either that or no sex."

"I'll take the condom," Harry gripped the condom. They hadn't had sex in years it felt like- it's been two weeks but Harry's a horndog.

"Good," Louis pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry smirked a little as he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. His big hands resting on Louis' big bum. He squeezed it. Louis let out a low moan,"did you put the kids to sleep ?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed out. He placed his lips back on Louis'. Harry shoving his tongue past Louis' lips. Their tongues met and danced together. Then Harry pulled it out," we better get to the bed before I take you right here," Harry warned. Louis nodded. Harry took his hands off Louis' bum and walked to the bedroom. Louis followed behind.

They met at the edge of the bed. They stood there looking at each other before Harry started to attack his lips again. Harry gripped Louis' bum. That was his most favourite thing to do. Louis let the most beautiful nose. It was quite but beautiful.

"God Lou," Harry ran his hands up Louis' back then back down into his shorts. He smiled as he felt lacy panties. He then went under Louis' panties and traced his dry finger over Louis hole.

Louis pulled away placing his head on Harry's chest," Harry, please," Louis whined.

"Please what baby," Harry ran his finger across it again,"what do you want me to do ?" Harry asked. He could feel Louis getting hard against his leg.

"Please," was all Louis said. Harry pulled his finger away. Louis let out a loud whine.

"Babe, I got to get the lude so it doesn't hurt," Harry kissed him on the lips. Harry walked over to the dresser and opened the draw. Luckily it was right on top. He heard Louis whine again. He picked up the lude and walked back to his baby boy.

Harry gripped Louis' hips giving him a kiss," can you bend over the bed for me ?" Harry asked. Louis nodded fast. He turned and bent over. Harry got down on his knees in front of the delicious bum. He ran his palm from the bottom of the Shorts. Once he got to the top he grabbed the shorts and yanked them down. Louis was now in his baby blue panties bent over in front of Harry.

"Love these on your," Harry gave each exposed cheek a kiss,"so beautiful," Harry ran his finger over where Louis' hole was. Louis bit his lip," so beautiful I don't want to ruin them. I must take them off," Harry slid then down to Louis' ankles with his shorts. Louis was fully exposed. His hairless hole and legs on show for Harry.

"Please Harry," Louis moaned,"fingers, please," Harry kissed Louis' right cheek. He opened the bottle and pour some on three fingers.

"Since you asked so nicely," Harry placed his pointer at Louis' hole," of course," Harry's finger entered Louis. Louis moaned,"so tight baby," Harry bit his lip. He was getting hard, and he was getting hard fast. Harry thrust his finger in and out of Louis.

"Harreh," Louis moaned,"another one, please," Louis pushed back on Harry's finger.

"Of course baby," Harry pulled out his pointer. He entered Louis' hole again with his pointer and middle. He thrust his fingers. Louis' loved the burn. He fingered Louis for a little while longer before he pulled out,"ready for my cock baby," Harry asked Louis.

"Yes Harry," Louis shouted. He's been ready for it since Harry squeezed his ass in the kitchen. Harry chuckled as he ripped the condom package open. He rolled it on his dick making sure to pinch the tip so it wouldn't bust- that's how they got H.J. Harry put a lot of lude on his dick. He only opened Louis up with two fingers Harry was huge that wasn't enough prep to go with the normal amount of lube.

Harry placed the tip to Louis' bum rubbing against the hole. Louis whined and pushed back. Harry grabbed his hips a thrusted in. He stopped when he was balls deep. He stayed in there waiting for Louis to adjust,"move," Louis shouted at Harry. Harry pinch the pudge at Louis' hips

"Ask nicely."

"Harry, please move," Harry smiled as he pulled back and slammed back in. He angled his self so he would ve pounding into Louis' prostate. Each time Harry's hips met Louis' his bum would jiggle. Louis' bum was practically vibrating.

"Fuck Lou," Harry moaned,"you're so beautiful," Louis' stomach was rubbing against the bed so hard the sheets began to come off.

"Harry," Louis moaned,"I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead baby I'm close," right after Harry finished that sentence Louis' came hard. Not long after Harry came in the condom, or so he thought. 

°°°°°°°°°

"Fucking hell, Harry," Louis shouted as he looked down at the pregnancy test in his hands,"I thought I said the baby factory was closed," Louis whispered that,"seems like Harry's balls didn't think so," Louis thought out loud to himself. 

"Louis," Harry knocked at the door,"are you alright ?" Harry asked. Louis rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

He shoved the test in Harry's hands,"you tell me," Harry looked down at the test.

"How ?"

"The condom was probably expired," Louis told him.

"Shh Lou, the kids are asleep," Harry rubbed Louis' shoulders,"one more baby isn't a big deal."

"Three babies out of Whitlock is," Louis shoved Harry's hand off his shoulder.

"We can get married."

"And be a whale on my wedding day, no," Louis shut down his idea.

"It doesn't have to be a huge wedding. It can be in our back yard," Harry started,"and you can wear a nice dress and I can wear my best dress outfit. We can get our mums to cook the food, and we'll only invite close family and friends. Once the baby us here we can have a proper wedding," Harry rambled. All through his ramble, Louis was smiling. It sounded like Harry had the bottled up inside him for the longest time.

"I guess that could work, but we better start planning now," Louis walked into the bedroom," I don't want to be too big for the wedding."

°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Hello, Mr.Tomlinson how are you," Doctor Dills ask. She sat down in the chair next to the table Louis was lying on. She pulled her brown hair into a bun. Harry held Louis' hand tight.

"I'm good. Little nervous though."

"You shouldn't be," she smiled as she applied the gel to the wand,"ready to see baby number three ?" She asked. Louis and Harry nodded.

She placed the wand on Louis' stomach. He cringed at the coldness. All three of them looked up at the screen and all three of their jaws dropped.

"Um, Dr.Dill I think your stick is broken," Harry said with a shakey voice.

"No, Harry," she blinked at the screen and moved the wand,"Louis's just pregnant with triplets."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure it's triplets ?" Harry asked. Louis rolled his eyes and Dr.Dills giggled.

"Yes, Harry," she smiled,"I'm sure it's triplets," she pointed to the first blob,"one," then to the second,"two," then to the third,"three, see three babies," Harry looked like he was about to faint,"are you okay, Harry?" Dr.Dills asked.

"Yeah," Harry brought his free hand to forehead,"three babies is just a lot to take in," so many things were running through Harry's head,"fuck, we should have checked on the expiration date on the fucking condom," Harry mumbled,"How are we going to afford a seven person family."

"Harry, I'll get a jo-"

"Absolutely not," Harry looked at his boyfriend? Fiancé? He honestly didn't know,"fuck, Louis what about our wedding," Harry's head was going to explode. He'd worry himself to death.

"Babe," Louis rubbed Harry's bicep,"it'll be okay," he assured,"I promise," Harry smiled and kissed Louis' temples.

They hear Dr.Dills clear her throat. Both Harry and Louis looked her way,"should we continue?" She asked. Both parents nodded their heads.

°°°°°°°°°

"Mummy!" H.J. shouted as he saw parent's car pull up in his Nan's driveway. Anne smiled and went to the door to open it. When she saw Harry and Louis get out of the car she saw Harry's face and knew something was up. She opened the door as they got closer. As she did H.J ran out and went to his parents,"mummy," he smiled as he raised his hands above his asking telling him he wanted to be picked up without words. Louis was getting ready to pick him up before Harry stopped him.

"Louis, I'm not sure if that's a good idea since," Harry glances down at Louis' stomach," you know," Louis rolled his eyes, and picked up his son anyway.

"Harry just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't pick up my child," Anne, who was standing five feet away, raised her eyebrows at the scene.

"You're not just pregnant Louis," Harry said with a harsh look,"you're pregnant times three, As in there are three babies in there not just one, and that also means a higher risk pregnancy," Harry explained to Louis as he took H.J. out of Louis' arms. H.J. let out a small whine of 'ma'. 

"Wait, how many?" Anne asked, but she didn't get an answer because the Harry and Louis were still having a little disagreement.

"Harry, I'm five weeks pregnant !" Louis shouted scaring H.J,"I can't hurt the babies my picking my child up when I'm only five weeks," Louis reached for H.J. but harry pulled away,"Damnit Harry let me see my child."

"I don't want to risk it, Louis," Harry was getting frustrated. They had a scare when Louis was pregnant with Andi when he woke up and saw blood on the sheets. The baby was fine, but Louis was too stressed. After that Harry treated Louis like a china doll.

"Risk what? Losing the babies we most likely can't afford," Louis hated the words coming out of his mouth. Harry's jaw dropped, and Louis started crying. Anne was standing at the door watching it all unfold,"I love them, I really do, but five kids is too much," Louis placed his head in his palms. Harry brought Louis to him with his arm that wasn't holding a child. 

"It's going to be okay,Louis," Harry assured him,"we'll get through it, we always do," Harry rubbed the small of Louis' back.

"I'm sorry to break up this moment," Anne interpreted,"but Louis is pregnant with how many babies?" Anne asked.

Harry bit his bottom lip,"Hey mum," Harry looked to the ground and didn't say anything.

"Hey Harry," Anne rolled her eyes,"you never answered my question."

"I'm pregnant with three babies," Louis told her because Harry wouldn't answer. Anne nodded her head.

"Well Andi is sleeping inside, so let's finish the conversation in the living room," Anne smiled as she walked inside. Harry and Louis followed inside. H.J still in Harry's arms. They all went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Louis cooed when he saw his baby girl in a pack and play crib. Her curly hair was all on her face. Her thumb was in her mouth. Louis simply wanted to cuddle his daughter, but he knew he couldn't because she was grumpy when people woke her up. 

"What are you going to do Harry," Anne asked her son. Harry sighed and looked at Louis. He glanced at Louis' stomach. He put three babies in there. He wasn't sure how he felt, or what he was going to do. 

"I don't know," Harry looked at his mum. Five kids was a lot. Especially for a Twenty-One-years old. He couldn't imagine what it felt like to be Louis. He was a year younger that Harry, and he'd be the one that gives birth to the triplets. 

"You need a plan," Anne said. Right when she said that they heard a little cry from the crib. Everyone looked at Andi. She had the biggest pout and her hair was all over the place.

"Ma," She whimpered as she reached to him. Louis was going to pick up his girl, but he stopped and looked a Harry.

"Can I pick up my daughter ?" Louis asked with a little attitude. 

"Only if you want to," Harry gave Louis a forced smile. Louis gave one right back. Louis picked Andi up and sat her on his lap.

"Ma," Andi gave Louis' a kiss on the cheek. Louis smiled.

"hey baby," Louis giggled. Harry looked over at The two then looked at H.J. Giggles coming from all three of them. Maybe triplets aren't such a bad thing. The rest of their time at Harry's mums was spent was practically planning a wedding.

They'd get married while Louis was six months which gave the five months to plan.

.......... 

(in this fic Louis and Lottie are three years apart) 

"Lottie why do I have to get a dress now," Louis whined as he held his huge four month bump. Being pregnant with triplets did not do anything for his body. He was one hundred times more fat than he was when he was pregnant it was only one baby. Lottie took Louis into their local "fancy" dress store to get a nice dress for his wedding. Obviously not a wedding dress because of the short notice, but a nice one he could wear at the wedding," the wedding is in two months," Lottie didn't say anything just took Louis maternity section. 

The were there for thirty minutes. Lottie held up multiple dresses. Louis denied many of the dresses saying he'd look ugly and fat in them. Lottie would sigh and put them back. Till she finally picked the perfect dress. It was a light pink dress with flowers all over it. Louis could just imagine himself in it.

"By your face, I can tell you like it," Lottie asked. Louis nodded so fast,"well let's go try her on," she grabbed Louis' hand and took him to the dressing room. When Louis tried the dress on he felt beautiful," you look lovely Lou," Lottie told her older brother. 

"Does it show my boobs," Louis asked as he looked at his growing breast. For some reason, his boobs came in earlier than his first two pregnancies. He was insecure even though Harry always loved them. He wasn't lactating yet and he was thankful for that. He hopes he'll start after the wedding. 

"Louis, you're barely an A cup, calm down," Lottie sighed,"and don't act like Harry doesn't love when you grow a set," Louis blushed,"I see the way he stares at them. Almost as much as he stares at your bum," he blushed even harder.

"Is he really that obvious ?" Louis asked. Lottie nodded," I guess I'm going to have to talk to him about that," Louis knew Harry stared at his bum, but he didn't know that Harry did it to the point to where is seventeen year old sister would notice,"but I really do love this dress," he said trying to get back on topic. 

"Then why don't we get it."

"Why don't we," Louis smiled.

...................

"Haz, I'm home !" Louis shouted. He walked into his home with a dress bag in hand. He walked in the living room and saw the cutest sight. Harry, H.J, and Andi were all cuddled up on the couch sleeping. All of their curls all over the place. Louis cooed as he rested his hand on his bump. He could just imagine three more babies up one Harry's chest. All six of them snoring. He went into his room to put his dress up then hurried back to the living room. 

"Hey baby," Louis shook Harry's chest. Harry let out a loud snore,"Harry," Louis pinched hs nipple. Harry sprung awake. 

"What the hell Louis," Harry whispered rubbing his nipple.

"I got my dress," Louis kissed Harry's cheek," Lottie told me pervy stuff about you," Harry's cheeks went red,"how you're always staring at my bum," Harry smirked.

"How can I not. It bounces when you walk Louis," Harry explained. Louis shook his head," anyways can I see the dress," Harry asked. Louis chuckled a kissed Harry's cheek.

"Not till the wedding," Louis told him and Harry. Harry whined,"bad luck to see me in my dress before the wedding."

"Fine," Harry huffed,"let me put the kids to bed," he said as he got up from the couch. He put H.J in one arm and Andi in the other. Once they were off the couch Louis plopped down holding his bump.

"Hey Harry," Louis shouted so Harry could hear him in the kids' room. He heard a yeah so he continued,"before you come back to the living room can you get me a jar a peanut butter and a spoon."

"Sure baby," Harry replied once he was in the hallway. He didn't even bother stopping in the living room. He went straight to the kitchen. He got what Louis wanted a left. He came to Louis handed him the food and sat down next to him.

"Do you still talk to Barbara ?" Louis asked with peanut butter in his mouth," yeah because I have a cute idea for a gender reveal."

"Gender reveal ?" Harry asked. They have never done a gender reveal before. Dr.Dills always told them the day she could tell what the baby was,"and yes, I still talk to her," Barbara was the first person to give Harry a job when Louis got pregnant for the first time. Even though she was old fashion and believe sex should wait till after marriage she still supported Harry. She even gave Harry a pay raise when she saw that he was struggling. The two of them still have a close bond even after he stopped working at the bakery.

"Well since it's triplets and we're getting married it just feels right," Louis rubbed his bump. He got another spoon full of peanut butter and shoved it in his mouth, "can Barbara make a tiered cake ?"

"She can," Harry smiled because he can tell where this is going," can I have some peanut butter," he asked. Louis shook his head and hugged the jar.

"Mine," Louis said like H.J would say if Harry wanted to see his toy. Harry gave Louis his best puppy dog eyes,"fine," Louis sighed as he dipped his spoon into the jar only getting half of the spoon filled," here, take all my food. It's not like I'm pregnant with three of your children or anything," Harry smiled. He took the spoon licking it and gave it back. 

"Shall we talk about the cake ?" Harry asked. Louis nodded,"well tell me, princess," he rubbed Louis' thigh.

"I was thinking that she could come with us to the next appointment and only she will know the gender," Louis rubbed his huge bump," then she can make a three tiered cake, and each tier could be once of the genders of our babies," Louis looked down at his bump. Harry smiled placing his hand on Louis' bump.

"Sounds like a great idea baby," Harry kissed his cheek. Louis smiled and moved over so he could sit in Harry's lap. When Louis first started to show he was nervous that he'd be too heavy to sit in harry's lap, but Harry assured him that he would never be too heavy to sit in his lap,"have an ideas what you want it to look like," Louis nodded and jump up and down on Harry's lap.

"Can I see your phone ?" Louis asked putting the peanut butter next to Harry on the couch. 

"Sure," he reached to the side table and handed the phone. Lois grabbed it and went on Google. The next twenty minutes were filled with Louis showing Harry cake ideas and Harry smiling at his baby's excitement. They were interrupted by two little kids running into the living room.

................

One week later Harry, Louis, and Barbara were all in in the doctor's office waiting for Dr.Dills to reveal the genders to Barbara. Louis' hands were resting on his bump. He was sitting on the exam table. Harry was looking at his phone texting the babysitter (his friend Liam from his television show that he was on). This was the first time they were leaving the kids with someone who wasn't one of their parents. Barbara was smiling at the two boys. She was happy that they wanted her to be part of this. After a couple of minutes, DR.Dills came in smiling. 

"I see that we have a guest," Dr.Dills smiled at Barbara. Harry gave his phone to Louis so Louis could hold for him. Louis rolled his eyes and put the phone next to him. 

"She's the one that's going to know the genders," Louis told her. She nodded her head. She sat down at her wheely chair at the computer. She asked Louis questions after he answered she would type what he said on the on the computer,"ready to see the babies ?" she asked as she rolled the chair over to Louis. She reached for the ultrasound machine and rolled it over towards her. Harry and Louis nodded. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and kissed it,"we warmed it up this time," Dr.Dills smiled as she squirted the gel on the wand. Louis thanked her quietly as she placed the gel on his stomach moving it around so everyone would get a good view of the babies,"Baby A and Baby B is a little bit bigger than usual, and baby C is a little bit smaller than usual," she commented. 

"Is that a bad thing ?" Harry asked with worry in his voice. He hoped the two bigger babies weren't hurting the smaller baby or they weren't hurting Louis. 

"It's not bad," She assured,"but it is something we need to keep watch on," she explained. After going through more details about his pregnancy Dr.Dills motioned Barabara her way. She turned the screen away from the parents. There were a couple of whispers and a gasp. Dr.Dills gave Barbara a piece of paper, and she put that in her pocket book. Louis and Harry had to bit their bottom lip so they wouldn't ask what their babies were.

...........

It was a day before the wedding and to say Louis was horny was an understatement. Harry was holding him from behind. Louis could feel his meat against his bum. He couldn't help but rub against it and whine a little. He wanted Harry to wake up so he could fuck him. He couldn't play with himself. He was six months pregnant with triplets there is no way in hell he could reach down there,"Harry," Louis whined quietly. Harry didn't budge he just kept snoring in Louis' ear,"Harry," Louis whined again rubbing his bum against Harry's meat. He could feel Harry getting hard. Louis huffed. Harry wasn't waking up. Why wasn't he waking up? He was getting hard, but he wouldn't wake up. Louis moaned when he felt Harry's lips on his neck.

"Little desperate princess," Harry whispered in the boy's ear. Louis didn't say anything just grinned his ass back on Harry's junk,"what's got you so horny baby," Harry asked as he ran his hand from Louis' breast to his crotch. Louis was wearing one of Harry's tees and a pair of black silk panties,"is our babies making you feel this way," Harry rubbed Louis' tiny cock through his panties,"what do you want, baby ?"

"You," Louis moaned,"anything, please," Harry smiled as he ran his hand back to Louis' breast (now have grown to C cup) and he gave it a squeeze. Louis moaned. Every time Louis grew his breast Harry has always loved them.

"God they're so big," Harry moaned as he squeezed one of Louis' boobs,"How about you sit on my lap facing me," Harry let go of Louis and fell on his back," need help baby," he asked Louis. Louis turned on his back.

"Yeah," Louis mumbled embarrassed that his bump was so big he couldn't get up on his own. Harry smiled as he helped Louis onto his lap,"thank you," he whispered in Harry's ear and kissed his neck. 

Harry ran his hands up and down Louis' back,"let's take off that shirt," he moved his hands to the hem of the shirt and started to bring them up. Once the shirt was fully off Harry moaned. Louis was now only in black panties that left nothing to the imagination,"Fuck princess," Harry moaned. Everything about Louis was big, well not his height. The more he looked at Louis the more turned on he got.

"Harry," Louis bounced on Harry's lap,"do something," Harry started to kiss Louis' neck all the way down to Louis' right boob. Harry gave the nipple one lick and placed the nipple in his mouth,"more," Louis moaned. Harry ran his finger over Louis' hole through his panties. Harry licked the nipple once more. Harry shoved his hand into Louis' panties tracing over Louis' hole. Without warning, Harry shoved a dry finger in Louis' hole,"H," Lous screamed. Harry smiled on Louis' nipple. Without warning, Harry started to suck. Louis moaned. Harry's finger played with Louis' hole and the sucking on his nipple was becoming too much. 

Then something unexpected happened milk came out of Louis' nipple. Louis didn't notice it, but Harry did. Harry moaned as the sweet tasting milk hit his tongue. The more he sucked the more milk that came out. Harry added another dry finger next to the other. The dry fingers did hurt going in, but Louis didn't care he was pregnant and horny. After a couple of minutes of Harry sucking and finger fucking he switched nipples and added a third finger. 

"Princess," Harry moaned. Louis didn't say anything he just whimpered,"princess," Harry moaned again. Harry took his mouth off of Louis' nipple and looked at the boy. He was falling apart just by his fingers. Harry stop thrusting his fingers. Louis whined and placed his head in the crook of Harry's neck,"princess, will you let me Fuck you ?" Harry asked. Louis nodded, and that's how their night went.

..................

Anne and Jay were going to come early to make sure everything going as planned. They planned to wake up the couple early to serve them a nice breakfast. They did not expect to walk in on their sons naked and cuddling. The room smelt like sex and the boys looked like sex. Jay gasped as Anne's eyes widen. 

"Oh my," Jay said as she looks at the sight in front of her,"looks like our boys had fun last night," Jay said trying to joke around. Anne laughed a little.

"Guess they did," Anne couldn't help but look at the ruined panties on the floor. There was no way they would be able to get them back to normal again,"let's get them up," Anne suggested. Jay nodded. The two went to the naked couple. They both looked at each other before Anne said,"Harry ,Louis it's your wedding day time to get up," Anne shook harry's back. 

"Mum," Harry yawned. He saw his mum then he looked down at Lois who was in his arms. Then finally he looked down at himself, He gasped,"MUM !" Harry shouted as he reached for the sheets to cover them up. Louis jolted awake looking around the room then seeing Anne and Jay. His eyes widened as his cheeks turned red. 

"Mummy," Louis looked down at his stomach,"I didn't know you would be here so early," Harry cuddled Louis closer. 

"I'll get Harry Jr. and Andi up while Jay makes breakfast," Anne said while looking at a pair of boxers on the floor," you two should really get dressed," Anne told them as she closed the door. Louis hid his face in Harry's neck.

"Baby there is nothing to be embarrassed about," Harry rubbed Louis' back,"It's not like they didn't know we had sex before. We have two kids and three more on the way," Louis sighed. Harry helped Louis sit up on their bed," need help getting out ?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head and scotched over to the edge of the be getting himself up. Harry's come leaked out of him once he stood up.

"Fuck," Louis mumbled as he clenched his hole," ever heard of a condom, Harry," Louis asked. Harry laughed and got out of the bed. He put on a pair of boxers that were on the floor," Harry can you please clean your come up since I can't reach, " Harry didn't say anything He went into the bathroom to wet a flannel. He came back into the room and went straight to Louis' thighs. He cleaned up the mess, and he threw the flannel in the dirty clothes basket. 

"Let's put on something decent," Harry went to his dresser and pulled out some joggers and a random shirt. Hee also pulled out, for Louis, a pair of black leggings and his Randy's donut's hoodie,"there you go babe," Harry handed Louis the clothes. 

"There are two problems with this," Louis said looking down at the outfit,"One I don't have undies, and two I don't think this hoodie will fit over my bump," Louis looked down at his six month bump,"just get me one of my hoodies," Harry nodded as he opened the dresser again to get one of Louis' hoodies. He grabbed a grey hood that Louis got while he was pregnant with Andi. He handed the hoodie to Louis. He went back to the dresser and pulled out the first pair of panties he saw,"thank you," Louis kissed Harry's cheek. They both got dressed and hurried downstairs. When the entered the kitchen they got attacked by a two and four year old.

Four hours later Louis was excited. He was getting married in one hour. Right now, Louis was getting in his dress, and Harry was getting in his tux. Harry was in h.J's and Andi's room getting ready with Anne and Niall. Jay was helping Louis in his dress while Lottie was putting Andi in her dress. Andi's dress pattern look similar to Louis' dress. He picked it because the dress looked like his. For her shoes she had sandal like jelly shoes with a flower at the toe her dress was zipped up she turned around and saw Andi in her dress smiling at her mummy.

Her crooked teeth were on show and her messy curls were on her face. He curls were covering her bright blue eyes,"Mummy," Andi screamed excitedly. She moved away from Lottie to her mummy. Louis smiled and gave her kiss on the cheek.

"You look so pretty babe," Louis told her. Andi giggled. There was a knock on the door. Lottie went to open it.

"It's Harry," Lottie said,"your son is calling for you," right when Lottie said they heard a mummy be shouted from the hallway. Louis giggled.

"Well let him in," Louis said rubbing his bump. Four seconds later a little four year old dressed in his best was running to his mother. Louis smiled snd hugged his son running his fringes through his short curly hair. His green eyes wide. 

H.J was in a pair of tan shorts with a pair of tan braces tl match. He also had a white button up shirt and a tan bow tie. H.J was wearing what Harry called "Jesus sandals."

It was going to match Harry's suit with the bow tie and the braces. Only thing different was Harry was going to have a full on black tux, but he'd have the bow tie and braces though. 

"My don't you look handsome," Louis told his baby. Andi started to whine because her brother was getting all the attention.

"My mummy," Andi said as she rushed over to hug Louis. Louis sighed and rubbed her back.

"I don't know what you're going to do once the triplets are here," Louis shook his head.

A few minutes later Anne put her head into the room and said,"20 minutes till the wedding starts," Louis' heart to race. He wasn't sure if he was ready.

°°°°°°°°

"Harry, are you okay mate ?" Niall asked. Harry was sitting in the rocking chair in the kids room. Harry shook his head.

"I'm getting married in ten minutes," Harry mumbled to himself. He was going to be a married man. He felt like he was going to throw up. He has never been this nervous even when he had to tell his parents he got a sixteen year old pregnant.

When Anne told him it was time, he nearly cried. Niall patted him on the back before leaving the room. H.J was at the back door with Jay. She was telling him what to do before giving him the pillow (I honestly don't know what it is) with the two rings on it. They were going to let Andi be the flower girl, but they thought she was too young and gave it Lux instead.

Two minutes later Harry was ready to go out his hands were sweating and he felt like he was going to puss himself. His mom told him it was time and he almost fainted. He walked out into the beautiful set up.

Once Harry joined the priest he closed his eyes and bit his lip. Now all he had to wait for Louis.

°°°°°°

All Harry remember from the ceremony was how beautiful Louis looked walking down the aisle. Now they were about to find out the gender of the triplets. They stood in front of a white three tiered cake. On each tier had a green letter on it letting them know what baby was what gender. On the top of the was three onesies made out of frosting. 

Harry smiled at Louis as he reached for the knife. Barbara was off to the side smiling. She was happy that they were finally going to know the gender. Louis put his hand on top of Harry's as the sliced into baby A's tier. Blue cake,"a boy !" Harry shouted as he placed the piece of cake on a plate. The cut through the next blue again,"another boy," Harry shouted. His smile was so wide. Everyone around them were smiling. The sliced through the last tier and fat tears ran down Louis' face.

"A baby girl," Louis cried.

°°°°°°°° 

It happened. Harry career blow up. It all started when an A lister quoted his tweet announcing the triplets. Everyone stalked his Twitter and Instagram. 

Before all this happened he posted a picture of Louis' bump on Instagram with a paragraph explaining how happy he was.

@ Harrystyles- This week has been the best week of my life. Not only have I married the love of my life Louis and I have finally decided to announce that he is pregnant again. He's just not pregnant. He's pregnant with three of my beautiful babies. In four months I will be the happy father of Five children. I can't wait to hold my three babies in my arms with my husband.

All the love, the Styles family.

Once Harry posted that he screenshotted the captioned and posted the picture with the caption. When he woke up the next morning his phone was blowing up. Over night he gain 20k on Twitter and 30k on Instagram. His tweet was at 200k retweets and the picture at 500k. He wasn't sure what was going on. Then he saw it. Luke Hemmings, who was on the same management he was on, tweeted at him congratulating him. Harry was shook. 

Two weeks later he was known as the guy that had triplets on the way. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He never had media attention on them before now. Many people wanted to interview him. He started to think people didn't even care about his acting, and all every body cared about was the babies on the way.

His popularity grew as the due date grew closer. He got a major acting roll in a movie. He wouldn't start till after the triplets came.

Three and half months later he was in the delivery room holding Louis hand as he was getting an epidural. Louis was two weeks early and he was crying. His babies were coming and he didn't even have names for them. After what felt like months the first baby slipped out of Louis. His brother and sister close behind. 

The room was filled with crying babies and adults. Two hours later Harry and Louis were looking at baby A trying to come with a name,"Milo James," Harry said. Louis smiled. They then looked at the other little boy in Louis' arms,"Oscar Michael," Louis whispered. Harry commented how beautiful it was,"Leah Elizabeth," Louis started to cry. He had the perfect babies with a perfect husband.

Oscar, Milo, Leah: March 14th, 2018


	7. Chapter 7

Louis smiled down at Leah. His little girl. He looked over at Harry who was holding Milo and Oscar. The triplets had just turned a month today, and Louis can barely stand up still. Louis rubbed Leah's cheek with his thumb. Louis looked back at Harry and noticed a tear,"They're so beautiful," Harry mumbled and Louis nodded his. Their moment was messed up when two toddlers came running into their room. Anne followed after them trying to catch them. Since taking care of three babies would take up a lot of time, the would need help taking care of their other two babies. Anne said she would help in till the triplets didn't need as much attention.

"Bye mummy," Andi said as she tried to hug Louis. H.J did the same to Harry and kissed him on the cheek," bye bye babe," Andi told Leah as she kissed her on the head. Andi kissed the other two on the head before running out the room with H.J.

"We'll be going now," Anne told both of them,"their overnight bags are in the living room," Anne said as she hugged Harry. She went over and hugged Louis. She looked at Louis and sighed,"you need sleep, love," Anne whispered. Louis nodded his head.

"Triplets are hard," was all Louis said,"once I put them down for a nap, I'll nap too," Louis bit his lip. Anne nodded her head and kissed Louis on the top of the head. She kissed the triplets on the head before walking out.

An hour later Harry was leaving to go on set for his new movie,"I don't want to leave you guys," Harry mumbled against the top of Louis' head. Harry's arms were wrapped around Louis' waist and Louis' head was resting on Harry's shoulder. Their moment was interrupted by a crying baby. Soon followed two more cries. Louis sighed as he pushed off of Harry. 

"Bye Harry, I love you," Louis said as he walked into Harry and his bedroom. He picked up Leah and smiled,"are you hungry ?" Louis asked as he brought her to his nipple. She started to suck. Louis reassured her brothers that she was okay. Once their little sister stopped crying they did too," were you helping your sissy get mummy's attention?" Louis cooed at the boys,"well it worked," he giggled. Harry walked in a picked up Milo.

"Someone needs a change," Harry smiled. He brought Milo to their bed and changed him. Louis ignored that Harry needed to leave, he was happy Harry changed their son. He made sure Oscar didn't need to be changed before leaving. Louis burped Leah and placed her in the cot. 

"nap time babies," Louis whispered to the triplets. It took about an hour but Louis and the triplets all fell asleep. They woke up 2 hours later by MIlo's cries.

************ Two months*************

"What do you mean you'll be leaving for three weeks," Louis whispered yelled to Harry because the triplets were in the same room. Harry bit his lip and looked down.

"I have to," Harry sighed,"It's for the movie I'm in," he told Harry.

Louis groaned,"when are you leaving ?" Louis asked chewing on his bottom lip. Louis heard Oscar whine a little. Louis didn't want him waking up the two other babies, so he went over and picked him up. It seems that he just wanted his mother because he stopped whining admittedly. 

Harry watch what Louis was doing and smiled,"I'm leaving Monday," Harry said softly. Louis sharply turned his head.

"What," Louis whisper shouted,"that's in four days."

"I know," Harry sighed,"we can hire a nanny to help," Louis raised his eyebrows.

"With what money ?" Louis asked,"we don't have any extra money to throw around, Harry I don't even think we any money to send you the United States."

"We can ask my-"

"If you finish that sentence with mum, Harry I will not hesitate to rip off your dick," Louis gave Harry his 'mum' look. 

"Nevermind then," Harry mumbled,"I'll come up with the money some how," Harry sighed. He kissed Louis on top of the head,"I love you,' he mumbled on Louis' head. He then lened down to Oscar," and I love you," he whispered.

Louis sighed,"we love you too."

***

Louis and five children were wrapped up in Harry's arms. Harry pulled apart and looked at all five kids,"be good from mummy and Grand," he told his kids. Andi and H.J. both nodded their heads. Hary gave all six of them a big kiss on the heads,"I love you guys so much," he whispered.

"We love you too," Louis bit his lip. Harry gave all of them one last kiss before walking away. Harry was trying his best not to cry. He couldn't cry in front all these people. He got on the plane and kept his tears back.

*******

Louis woke up to a four and a two year old jumping on his chest. Louis' chest was still sensitive because he's breastfeeding three babies.

"Mommy, I want daddy," H.J. whined

"Me too," Andi butted in. Louis groaned. He barely got any sleep ladies night because the babies didn't want to drink for the bottle that had his milk in them. Louis had the breastfeed all three babies. Anne and Jay couldn't do anything than hold the babies that weren't feeding from him. 

"Go tell Grand," Louis mumbled. Louis felt the kids get off them and run to Louis' and Harry's room. Anne and Jay were both staying there while Louis was sleeping on the pull out couch. 

The triplets were still in his bedroom. Louis felt bad for leaving them in there, but it would be hard to move three wooden cribs into the living room. 

Louis and Harry weren't comfortable with their mom's sleeping in the couch. Even though Jay was staying for one week, he still wanted the best for her. 

Louis got about fifteen seconds of sleep when H.J. jumped on his stomach,"mummy I'm hungry," H.J. whined.

Louis sighed as he sat up a bit,"what do you want to eat ?" Louis asked.

"Pizza !" H.J. answered as he jumped up and down.

"You can not have pizza for breakfast," Louis told his son.

"But you did when you had the babies in your tum-tum," H.J. whined. Louis rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well that's because the little babies made mummy eat the pizza, but you sir," Louis poked his son's tummy,"don't have a baby inside your tummy," H.J. giggled and crossed his arms over his tummy. 

"Lou, baby you can go back to bed, I'll handle breakfast," Jay said. Louis looked over at his mum. She was was wearing puppy pajamas, that Andi picked out at the store as a birthday gift. She was carrying Andi on her hip. 

"Are you sure ?" Louis asked.

Jay nodded her head,"the triplets will be up in about an hour, you need all energy you need to feed three babies," she whispered. 

Louis smiled at his mum and closed his eyes. God, he loved his mum.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis had a headache. Three babies crying at once and two toddlers pulling at his leggings begging their mummy for some cookies. The worse part about it was that they were at the store. 

Louis had one baby in a cloth kangaroo sling. Another one was in a carseat in the buggy, and Anne was holding the third one. 

People were passing giving him sympathetic looks. Louis was on the verge of tears.

"Mummy," H.J. whined,"I cookies," he said for the thousandth time.

"No, Harry Edward," Louis scolded. H.J. knew it was serious now. He lowered his head and started stopping his feet,"Harry Edward Style Jr. drop the attitude right now, mister," now, it was definitely serious. H.J. dropped the act immediately. That was one problem solved.

••••

It was late at night and Louis was FaceTiming Harry.

"Hey baby," Harry said quietly, he was sharing a room with a co-star.

"Hi," Louis smiled,"I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby," Harry whispered,"and I miss our babies."

"You mean our devils," Louis huffed,"why didn't we wear a fucking condom," he mumbled.

"We wore a condom for the triplets," Harry laughed,"we tried to prevent pregnancy."

Louis rolled his eyes playfully,"that's kind of ironic, don't you think," he bit his lip,"that we tried to prevent pregnancy, but I got pregnant with triplets ?" Harry nodded his head.

"Very ironic," he agreed 

Harry looked at his watch and sighed,"well baby I got to get ready for set," Harry mumbled.

"Okay," Louis nodded his head,"I love you."

"I love you too."

********

Harry was in his dressing room sitting down with his best mate, Scott. They met about two years ago, and now they were best friends.

"Nane is pregnant,"Scott told Harry. Nane was Scott's wife. Nane was a beautiful middle eastern woman, both of her parents were Egyptian. Nane moved over to England when she was five years old.

"Really ?" Harry asked. Harry knew thar Scott and his wife have been trying for almost a year to have a baby,"that's amazing mate."

"I guess some of yours and Louis' fertility rubbed off on us," Scott joked. Harry laughed.

"Please take all the fertility you need, I don't need anymore children," Harry said jokingly. 

Scott laughed and shook his head lightly,"how are the triplets ?"

"Wearing down my mother and Louis," Harry sighed. All the times Louis called Harry crying because he had five children screaming in his ear was crazy,"I honestly feel terrible for leaving Louis, but we have to make money somehow."

Scott nodded his head in agreement,"its terrible, Nane has to spend the first half of her pregnancy alone."

"And Louis has to look after our children," harry looked down at his hands,"all five of them."

*******

"Harry Edward, do not hit your sister," Louis grabbed Harry's hand,"if you do that I will spank you," Louis let go of H.J's hand and picked up Leah from her bouncer. 

Louis walked in the kitchen and started making mac & cheese for the two older kids. Anne was at work so it was just Louis alone with five children, and he wad going crazy. 

The house was a mess. There were toys everywhere, and two baskets filled with clean baby clothes. There was also a basket filled with dirty toddler clothes. 

Two toddlers were running around the house almost tripping Louis. 

"No more kids," Louis mumbled,"no more kids."

**

"Mummy," H.J. Mumbled as he pulled at the bottom of Louis' leggings. Louis looked down at his son and smiled.

"Yes baby," he said as he ran his fingers through H.J.'s chestnut hair. H.J. gave Louis the 'I want something smile'.

"Me and sissy wanna go to the park," He told his mum. Louis giggled and tucked a piece of hair behind H.J.'s ear. He would have to get a haircut before Harry comes back.

"Are you sure sissy wants to go to the park ?" Louis asked. H.J. nodded his head,"okay, put on a coat and shoes. And help sissy with that stuff," Louis told his son. H.J. smiled before running to his and Andi's room. Louis went into his room and started to get the triplets ready. He put the boys in red long sleeve onesie with little white stars on them with a pair of black baby pants. He put Leah in a pink long sleeve onesie with a pair of white baby pants.

He put them all in grey baby footies. The two older children ran into the room fully dressed. Andi had a yellow dress with a pair of white leggings. She was wearing a pink jacket. H.J. Was wearing a pair of khakis and a red dinosaur shirt. He had green hoodie in his arms.

Louis looked down at what he was wear. A white tee shirt with some leggings. He picked up Harry's Randy's Donuts sweatshirt and pulled it on.

"Andi baby, do you want mummy to do something with your hair ?" He asked her since her curly hair was all in her face. Andi ran into Louis' bathroom and handed Louis the butterfly clips that were on the counter. Louis did her hair by pulling pieces of hair back an clipping them back. 

"T'ank you momma," Andi gave Louis a kiss on the cheek. Louis smiled widely.

"You're welcome, baby girl," Louis told her before walking into the closet taking out the double stroller and the kangaroo sling.

He put Leah in the sling and Oscar and Milo in the stroller. He looked over at his two oldest,"Okay guys, when we go out I want you to hold onto the the stroller till we get to the park," he told them. They nodded their heads,"Harry, honey please put on your hoodie," Louis told him. H.J. nodded his head and pulled on his hoodie,"Okay, let's go."

Louis started to push the stroller out of his bedroom to the front door. He let the kids out first began following behind them. They started walking. On the way to the park H.J and Andi were going back and forth asking what if questions. Was it annoying ? Yes, but this was the price Louis had to pay because he had unprotected sex. He just let the kids ask their questions, and every once in a while answer one. 

"Mummy, what if the sun ran away ?" Andi asked. Louis rolled his eyes slightly. He couldn't tell his two year old that everyone would die, so he had to come up with something.

"Then it would be very dark," he answered.

H.J budded in with another question,"what if I was a girl and Andi was a boy ?" He asked

"Then your name would have been Taylor and Andi's name would have been Patrick," Louis answered simply. 

"Mummy, what if daddy left us ?" Andi asked looking up at Louis. Louis let out a hard sigh, and decided not to answer that one.


	9. Chapter 9

Time skip- 3 years  
Louis- 21 years olds  
Harry-22 years old  
H.J.- 5 years old soon to be 6 (in two weeks)  
Andi- 4 years old  
The triplets- soon to be 3 

Three years had changed the Styles life drastically. They went from a middle class family, to an upper middle class family in the matter of a year. H.J. had started Primary School the year before, and Andi was starting next year. The triplets grew up before their eyes, and harry acting career blew up.

Louis was now sitting on the toilet in his bathroom. Looking down at a stick that had two lines. He was stunned. Harry was downstairs with the two oldest in the gym. H.J. and Andi taking turn to lay on Harry's back as he did push ups. The triplets were taking a nap in their room.

Louis grabbed the baby monitor and the pregnancy test and exited the bathroom. He walked downstairs with them both to his chest. He slowly walked into the gym and smiled at what he was seeing. Andi was holding onto Harry's shoulders as he did his push ups. He watched for a minute before stepping all the way into the gym.

"Um, Haz," Louis said. All three of them looked at Louis,"can I talk to privately ?" he asked. Harry nodded his head and looked down at their children.

"Go to the playroom why mummy and daddy speak," harry said to them. They both nodded their heads before running off. 

Louis walked over to Harry slowly,"Haz, you know how we're barely able to have sex because of the children, so any opportunity we have to fuck we get a little too excited ?" Louis asked. He looked at Harry up and down. He was wear black Nike joggers and a random grey tee shirt that hid his sweat stain. His wet curls stuck to his for head. 

"Yeah," he whispered. He pulled louis close to him.

"Well, I guess we got a little too excited and forgot the condom," he mumbled as he placed the positive pregnancy test into Harry's clammy hands. 

Harry gasped when he say the two faint lines. He looked at it a couple more seconds before smiling,"baby number six," he whispered. He pulled louis into a tight hug,"I love you."

"I love you too," he mumbled. They stayed like that for a moment,"six kids," louis whispered,"That's a lot."

"Half a dozen," Harry added. Harry rubbed his hand down louis' back and back up again,"we should keep this pregnancy a secret," he suggested.

"I was thinking about that," louis mumbled.

"Bet everyone will find out before we tell them," Harry laughed.

"Bet you're not wrong."

*******

"Haz, what color crib should she have ?" Louis asked as he laid in bed. H.J. was on one side of him and Andi was on the other. Harry was bathing the triplets, their bathroom door was open. It was the day after H.J's birthday, he was officially 6 years old.

Louis had his laptop rested on his bump and his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

Harry made Oscar's blond hair into a mohawk,"what color options are there ?" He asked. 

"White and black," louis responded.

"Mummy why not pink ?" andi asked. She pointed her chubby fingers to the pink crib that showed up on screen,"she is a girl."

"Pink is too loud baby," He explained,"mummy wants her room to be soft colors," Louis put one of her lose curls behind her ear.

"I hate the color pink," H.J. mumbled as he crossed his arms,"pink is for girls," louis raised his eyebrows as he looked down at his son.

"Mummy's favorite color is pink, and mummy's not a girl," Louis said. H.J. didn't respond, he just kept his arms crossed. 

Three toddlers wrapped in towels came running into the room. Their pajamas on the bed. Louis believed they were old enough to dress themselves. Harry came walking in five minutes later, his shirt soaked. 

"Hm, lets do black," harry said as he slipped off his shirt. He crawled into the king sized bed next to H.J. Harry bit his lip as he watched louis,"Barbara is sick," Harry whispered. Even though Harry no longer worked in the bakery anymore, she still was an important women in his life.

Louis looked up and frowned,"no," he whispered. Louis rubbed his six month bump. The baby was going crazy.

"I want to name this one after her, to honor her," Harry whispered,"with out her, we wouldn't have made enough money to support us," harry whispered. Louis took Harry's hand.

"We can call her Babe," louis said. Harry smiled enthusiastically. He was extremely happy that Louis liked the idea.

"God, I love you," harry whispered.

Louis was in the kitchen chopping strawberries for the kid's snack. Every once in a while he pop a slice into his mouth.

The kid's were all in the living room playing. Since their house had an open concept the kitchen lead right into their living room. Louis could see what the kids were doing. Harry walked into the kitchen. Sweat was dripping off of him since he just came from the gym. 

Harry wrapped his arm around louis and kissed his cheek. He rubbed louis' eight month bump,"you'll never guess what Andi told me she wanted to do," harry said as he picked up a slice of strawberry.

"What did she tell you," louis asked. He put the strawberries in a big fruit bowl. The bowl had grapes, pineapples, and bananas also mixed in it. He took a big spoon and mixed it all together. 

"She told me she wanted to do ballet," Harry told him. He placed the strawberry in his mouth. 

Louis took out five little bowls and put a scoop of the fruit in there,"she can do it," louis said,"ballet at her age is really simple, and since she's little they only do one performance a year," louis shrugged he wiggled out of Harry's grip and placed two bowls on the dining table,"can you get the other three ?"

Harry nodded his head as he grabbed two with one hand,"yeah, but I don't think she'll enjoy it. I don't want to spend all that money on something that she will just quit two months in," he placed the bowls on the table.

"Kids ! Snack is ready !" Louis called. All the kid's heads shot up as they looked at the table. They all dropped their toys and speed walked to the table. Louis and Harry helped the triplets into the booster seats. They all grabbed a bowl. Louis sat down and looked at Andi,"Honey, daddy told me you want to be a ballerina," louis said. Andi nodded her head as she shoved her face of grapes.

"I want that," She said. She looked just like her dad. All of their kids looked like harry, expect for Leah and Andi. They were a carbon copy of Louis. Expect Andi had curly hair.

"How about while daddy and I tuck you in, we talk about it," louis said as he took a grape from her bowl. Andi nodded her head as she chewed. 

Harry kissed Louis' forehead,"Okay, daddy is going to take a shower," Harry said against Louis' forehead.

H.J looked up. He was about to put a grape in his mouth,"Daddy, can I shower with you ?" Je asked. 

Harry sighed,"baby, we talked about this, you're six now. You can't shower with daddy anymore," he said. H.J frowned and crossed his arms.

"I'm not too old," he whispered. He angrily shoved a grape in his mouth.

Louis giggled at his baby,"if you really want a bath buddy, you can take a bath with Milo and Oscar. I'm sure they would love another bath buddy," Louis teased. 

H.J shook his head,"no mummy," he mumbled,"they're too little," he pouted. Louis and Harry both giggled.

"We not little," Milo said,"we dis many," He held up three fingers

"Put on down baby," Harry said. Milo looked at his fingers and laughed. He put one down. Harry kissed milo's head before leaving to shower.

Louis and Harry were tucking Andi and Leah in. They shared a room. They're room was purple. On Andi's side she had butterfly and flowers wall stickers all over her wall. And on Leah's side there were crowns surrounded the word princess. On her little seat at the end of the bed there were babies covering it. In the middle of the room they had two toy chest. One had barbies and barbie clothes and the other had any other toy. In the middle of the two toy chest there was a book self. Every night either Andi or Leah would choose a book and Louis or Harry would read it to them. They did this with all their kids, expect H.J they had him read to them.

Harry had just finished "Baseball Ballerina Strikes out" that was Andi's choose. He was sitting in there purple recliner in between their beds. Louis was sitting on Andi's bed.

"Andi," Louis whispered since Leah was already asleep,"we'll sign you up for ballet tomorrow," he whispered. Andi smiled softly.

"Thank you mummy," She whispered. Louis gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking Harry's hand and walking out the room. 

"I love you," Harry whispered as he kissed Louis on the lips,"and I love all our children."


	10. Chapter 10

There had been rumors going around about Louis' pregnancy. Louis and Harry had not said anything. Louis and Harry both got restraining orders against the paps. They couldn't be within 100 feet from the Styles Family, but that didn't stop them. Some blurry photos had beed released of Louis in sweats. You could barely make out his bump.

Louis was nine months pregnant and watching the triplets blow out their birthday candles. They were now three years old. Andi was cuddling next to him. She had her Ballerina outfit on.

Harry was carrying the gifts. Each kid got one gift. Even though they had money, they still didn't want to waste it. Harry's hand was on Louis' bump,"I love you," harry whispered.

"I love you too," louis answered.

********

"Mummy," Leah mumbled as louis tucked her in. She placed her tiny hand on louis' bump,"baby," she whispered. 

Louis put his hand on top of hers,"she'll be here soon," Louis whispered to her,"and you can give her all the love you want."

Leah smiled as she closed her eyes. Harry was sitting in the chair smiling the whole time. Louis pulled back and walked towards Harry,"Are the boys asleep ?" Louis asked in a whisper. Harry nodded. Their life was prefect.

********

"FUCK !" Louis screamed before he started pushing again. Harry was right next to him holding his hand.

"The shoulders are out," The Doctor said,"just one more push," a couple seconds later the doctors were rushing back with the baby. There was no crying 

"What's go ?" Louis asked as he sat up a little,"why isn't she crying ?" Louis tried to see what the doctors were doing. Louis got no answers. Louis hated not knowing what was going on with his daughter. Louis looked at Harry with a worried look.

"Everything is going to be okay," Harry whispered to Louis,"she's going to be alright," harry really didn't believe what he was saying, but he knew louis needed to hear it,"soon she'll be in your arms."

Louis still wasn't fully convinced. He wanted to be there for his baby. 

After what felt like hours a nurse came back with their baby girl,"she wasn't crying when she came out, and it worried the doctors but everything is okay," she explained. It felt like she wasn't telling the whole story, but Louis ignored that. He was just glad his daughter was okay. When the nurse handed him Babe, his heart melted.

******  
"Daddy," Milo whispered as he watched his mum breast feed,"baby eatin' mummy," he said as he pointed over to them.

"She's not," harry pulled him closer to his side,"that's how she eats. That's how you use to eat when you were that small."

"Did daddy ?" Milo ask. Harry bit his lip as he nodded his head nervously.

"Not from mummy though, from daddy's mummy," he explained. Milo nodded his head like he understood, even though he didn't. 

Anne walked into the hospital room with a big duffel bag full of children clothes,"Okay children, time to go," she said. All five kids whined.

"But wanna see baby," Andi mumbled. She slid off the hospital chair and walked over to Anne.

"You'll see her tomorrow, I promise," Anne said. Anne got all the kids ready and each one of them gave Harry a hug goodbye.

"Good night baby," Leah whispered before exiting the hospital room with all her brothers and sister.

"Six kids," harry whole as he looked down at the new born,"that's a lot."

"No more," louis said.

Harry nodded,"no more."

Barbara Scott Styles: January 4th, 2021


	11. Chapter 11

Juggling six kids was a true struggle. Louis was breastfeeding Babe as he help another with something else. Harry was always out making money for the family. 

Louis' bag's bags had bags. He needed help. He would never admit it. Louis laid down at the end of the day And always cried himself to sleep, but only when he slept alone. It would be fruitless to tell Harry. Harry wouldn't understand.

Once again Louis was in the nursery holding a crying baby. Babe was crying for her daddy while Louis was crying for help. He didn't know what to do. He hated his life. He loved his kids, but he hated his life. He was practically a single parent. 

"Mummy, why ya crying," Andi asked as she wiped away his tears that was racing down his cheek. Louis looked down at Andi and sighed.

"Mummy's head hurts," He mumbled. He wasn't lying, but it wasn't completely the truth,"mommy wants to nap, but he has to take care of you guys." 

Louis finally got Babe to settle down. He hated this. Louis walked out of the nursery. He needed Harry home to help, but he knew Harry would say he was too tired and go straight to bed. Harry barely even tucked the kids in anymore. Ever since Harry got a part in what's said to be the biggest movie of the year he seemed to have forgotten how to be a father or a husband. Louis did everything. He raised the kids, cleaned the house, made ever meal, cared for the kids, and everything else under the sun. All Harry did was when he was home was sleep or watch tv. He didn't even us the in home gym anymore. Harry hadn't even touched Louis in any way other than a side hug since Babe was born. She was now 4 months old.

It was late and Louis finally put all six kids to bed. Louis finally had time to eat. He sat at the island picking at what was left of what he made, it was spaghetti and green beans. That was the only thing he could get H.J. to eat. Louis was trying to wait up for Harry, but he was hoping that he would come home while he was eating. They haven't talked in forever. Louis looked at the time 1:00am. He had been picking at his food for two hours already. No sign of Harry. Louis pulled out his phone and texted Harry.

Louis: get diapers on the way home pls❤️

Louis was hesitant to send the heart, but he did it anyway. Harry didn't answer at all that night. Louis once again went to bed weeping to himself alone. Louis woke up when he heard his bedroom door open. He kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see Harry. He heard Harry take his clothes off and lay down next to him. Harry expensive cologne was covered by the scent of alcohol. Louis wanted to cry even more, but he controlled himself. After a couple minutes Harry was snoring with his back facing Louis. Louis couldn't go back to sleep.

***

"H.J, I don't have eight arms, I will help you in a second," Louis told his oldest son. H.J. had an over the weekend project about rhyming words. He needed help finding words that rhymed with Tall. Louis was currently getting Andi ready for ballet. He had Babe strapped to his chest. The triplets were on the other side of the living room watching Paw Patrol. Louis hairsprayed all the fly aways so they weren't sticking up,"got get your bag, we're leaving in five," Louis said. Andi rushed away. As Louis was placing Andi in his carrier the other kids were putting on their jackets and shoes.

They left seven minutes later. On the way to the Ballet place Louis was helping H.J,"Pal Mall, Call," Louis suggested. H.J nodded along as he wrote the words down. After Andi was dropped off he drove back home.

At home it was loud. The tv was on even though no one was watching it. Babe was playing with a loud toy, H.J was watching a YouTube video on rhyming words, and the triplets were all fighting about a toy. Louis rubbed his temples as he held back his tears. All of a sudden everything was silent, but the TV. Louis looked up and saw a drunk harry swaying back and forth,"shit," he mumbled. All the kids were running towards him.

"Daddy!" They all shouted as they hugged him.

"They sent me home because apparently you can't drink before work," Harry slurred. Harry pushed past the kids and went straight to his room. Now, Louis couldn't hold back The tears.   
His marriage was falling apart along with his happiness.

Nane and Louis were sitting at his island. Their kids all played in the living room with Scott. Harry was at work, like always. 

"I think he's cheating," Louis whispered. That was the first time he had ever said out loud. It felt like a stab in the back every time he thought about it,"And I understand why. After six kids my body is hideous. Harry's seen it, and I can tell he hates it," Louis wanted to cry. Louis hadn't lost much weight since having Babe. He lost all of the water weight, but none of the fat. He hated how he looked, but he never found time to exercise. Nane shook her head

"Don't think like that. Louis, you're beautiful, and if Harry is cheating Scott and I will personally beat the shez out of him," she rubbed Louis' shoulder.

Louis nodded,"please," he whispered.

*****

Louis was surprised to see Harry come home in time for dinner. He was even more surprised when he saw he wasn't drunk. Louis was in the middle of setting plates when Harry walked past him and to Babe. She was in a little bouncer on the counter. 

"Hey sweet girl," he cooed. He rubbed her soft cheek. She was turning five months in a week. Babe giggled loudly at Harry and grabbed his finger. Louis watched the whole thing.

"Harry," Louis said softly. Harry looked over at Louis than at the food. He ignored Louis and started to make a bowl of chili. He left to go to the living room without saying a word. Louis knew it was his body. Louis made everyone a bowl expect for himself. He could skip tonight. Louis picked up Babe and started to breast feed her. All the kids ate as Louis watched over them. Louis soon got everyone ready for bed and tucked every kid in. While Harry was in the shower Louis grabbed his clothes for tonight. He was going to sleep in the guest room for tonight. He couldn't sleep with Harry tonight. It would be too much. Louis laid down in the cold bed and tried his best to not cry himself to sleep.

Harry walked into his bedroom and noticed Louis was gone. Harry sat on the bed with his head in his hands,"why am I doing this?"

Harry stayed like that for thirty minutes. He thought about how shit of a father he was. How shit of a husband was. He was just a shitty person all together,"why am I doing this?" He asked himself again. Harry had no good reason. It wasn't Louis. Louis was perfect. Louis shouldn't be the one sleeping in the guest room, Harry thought. I deserve to sleep in there. You're a shitty, shitty husband. You deserve to sleep on the fucking streets, you disgusting man. Louis should take your children away from you. You don't deserve them, Harry's thoughts were running wild. 

"Mommy?" A small voice came from the door. Harry turned around and saw his son,H.J.

"Mommy isn't in here," Harry said. H.J looked disappointed to see his dad. That hurt Harry,"but I can help you," Harry suggested.

H.J shook his head,"mommy, forgot to read me a story," he said. That was what Harry use to do during bedtime,"mommy is better at it than you are," H.J closed the door. 

Harry could you physically feel his heart breaking. He knew this was all his fault. He knew he needed to have a heart to heart with Louis. 

Harry feel asleep in a cold, lonely bed.

Harry got up early the next morning and made breakfast. Pancakes. He felt proud of himself as he made a whole box worth. The last meal Harry made was four months ago when Louis was on bed rest. Louis walked into the kitchen. For a second he believed he was dreaming. Louis rubbed his eyes.

"Harry?" Louis said again. Harry looked back and smiled.

"We need to talk," Was the first thing Harry said.

"We definitely do."


	12. Chapter 12

Louis and Harry sat across each other from the dining table. Harry had a coffee in his hand and Louis was drinking water. Louis strictly drank water and juice while he was breastfeeding. The kids were still asleep. The baby Monitors sat at the end on the table.

"I know I've been a terrible husband and father lately,"Harry told Louis,"it's just so much. Having six kids and working 12 hours a day on set," Harry knew he was just making excuses. Louis rolled his eyes to all the excuses.

"And you don't think Inside tired. I spend 24/7 with these kids with no help. My life would be so much better if my loving husband was here to help. Instead you stay out late, Come home drunk, Give me zero attention, and have me worried that you're cheating on me," Louis could feel the tears building up. He look away from Harry and at the wall. He noticed crayon marks that weren't there before. He started to cry. He could feel all his emotions coming out at once. Harry's already broken heart split completely in half.

"Baby," Harry went to Louis' side,"baby," he repeated,"I would never cheat on you. You are everything I could ever ask for. You are the only person for me. I know I've been shitty these past weeks," his eyes traveled down to Babe. Her eyelashes were resting softly against her cheeks. She was beautiful. Harry looked back at Louis," I know I've been no help with Babe," Babe was done eating. Louis pulled his sweatshirt down and started to burp her,"I promise I'll be more active. I have three more days of filming, and I'm all yours. I'll come home early everyday. I'll make dinner every night. We can have a nice bath tonight every night. I fucking promise I'll do better."

"Promise?" Louis asked. His voice very shaky. He knew back in his mind he didn't trust Harry, but he had to. He had to for his family. Louis raised up a pinky.

"I pinky promise," Harry whispered. He wrapped his pinky finger around Louis'. Their lips met for the first time in weeks.

******

Louis whimpered softly as Harry kissed the base of Louis' neck. They were in the bath making out. All of their kids were fast asleep. They weren't going to have sex because they had no protection. Harry was hard as a rock though. 

Louis' small hands pumped Harry. Harry's fingers were deep inside Louis. This was the first time they've done anything remotely sexual in forever. Harry knew he was going to last long. He was right. Within seconds he came all over Louis' hand. Louis came seconds after that. 

*****

It was Harry's last day from work, and Louis wanted to make it special. He sent all the kids to Anne's. Louis made Harry baked salmon and asparagus. Harry's favorite. He was wearing some lingerie and a pink silk robe. He was waiting in the kitchen. The second the kitchen stove his 7 the door opened. Harry dropped everything when he saw Louis,"holy shit," he whispered. He studied Louis. His beautiful husband. The robe hugged his child bearing his perfectly. The body that held all his six kids. He was hypnotized by the glorious body. He wanted to explore what was under the robe. Louis studied Harry's eyes.

"You can do all you want with me after dinner," Louis took Harry's hand and guided him to the table. Harry's eyes were glued onto Louis' ass,"let's eat," he whispered. 

During dinner Harry was trying to will away his boner, but it was hard when the most beautiful person on Earth in front of you in lingerie. Dinner went by slower than Harry hopes, but he didn't mind. Him and Louis talked and talked. The laughed. 

Soon after dinner Louis was under Harry. Harry's lips were exploring Louis' body. Now that the robe was off he could fully see the lingerie. It was a baby pink, lacy one piece. Everything was showing,"I'm going to fuck you with this on," Harry mumbled against Louis' neck. Louis nodded his head. He didn't care. He just wanted Harry. Harry poured Lube onto his fingers and pushed the crotch part out of the way before pushing a finger inside him. Louis held onto Harry tightly. 

Harry focused on opening Louis up for tens minutes. He was three fingers in when Louis claimed he was ready. Harry pushed himself in. He started out slowly and spend up. Moans filled the house. The surrounding neighborhoods could hear them. Harry pushed his hips deep inside Louis and they came at the same time. 

That night Louis couldn't sleep because he didn't know how he was going to tell Harry they forgot to put a condom on.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis decided against telling Harry. He didn't need to put that stress onto his husband. It had been a month. Louis still didn't tell Harry even when the smell of chicken made him puke. He especially didn't tell Harry he was puking his guts out in the morning and during lunch time. 

Louis didn't even tell Harry when the pregnant test had PREGNANT on it. Louis just shoved the test deep in the back of the closet. If he ignored the problem. It would go away. If he didn't think about the baby growing inside him the baby would just disappear. But that's not how the real world work, he couldn't do that. Louis knew that, but he wouldn't admit it. 

Louis finally bit the bullet and went to the doctors. He had already spent two months ignoring this problem, but it wasn't working. For some reason he had already had a small bump. Harry didn't notice. He was too focused on the fact that Louis' nipples were more sensitive. He wasn't complaining though. Harry loved every bit of it. 

Louis sat alone in Dr.Dills office. His mom was watching his children. He prayed he wasn't pregnant. He couldn't be pregnant. Dr.Dills opened the door.

"How's my favorite patient," The OB-GYN smiled. She was the person who was there for every pregnancy. Louis gave her a small smile before looking at his tummy.

"Hopefully not pregnant," Louis mumbled. Dr.Dills laughed as she looked over Louis' paper work. She sat in the chair next to Louis.

"Did you take a pregnancy test?" She asked softly. Louis sighed as he nodded his head,"and what did it say?"

"Pregnant, but at home pregnancy test are faulty. I'm NOT pregnant," doubtfully told her. Deep down inside he knew he was pregnant.

"Louis," She said quietly,"Lay down," Louis did as she said. She pressed Louis' stomach softly. She hummed when she noticed the hardness,"you know the drill," She rolled over to her desk to grab a cup.

Louis took it and headed to the bathroom.

*****

Louis looked at the ultrasound screen as Dr.Dills looked for the babies,"oh," She mumbled. She turned the screen closer to her face to have a good look,"Louis, usually I would say good news, but considering you cried when I told you you're pregnant. It might not be." 

Louis threw his head back,"what is it now?" He groaned.

"Congratulations Louis, you're having twins."

*****  
A month later

"You're going to America for three months?" Louis asked Harry. Harry still didn't know about his pregnancy. He wore large t shirts to hide the growing bump.

It was five o'clock in the morning. Louis and Harry were up so they could have some alone time before their children ruin the quiet time. The only kid that was up was babe. She was playing in her walker laughing loudly at her mummy and daddy. Louis needed to start breakfast, and Harry needed to start making Andi and H.J's lunch.

"No, we're going to America. I've already rented out the perfect family home for us. The kids will love it. You'll love it."

Babe sat in the walker across the room looking at her parents. The seven month old chewed on her hand. She let out a happy screech to get her mummy's attention. It worked. Louis walked across the room to pick her up.

"I don't know how I feel traveling with six kids," Louis rubbed Babe's back,"and H.J and Andi are in school now. I don't want to tear them away from that environment. You know how much H loves school," Andi put her mouth over Louis' clothed nipple. He knew she wasn't hungry. She just ate. 

"We can put them in a school in America. It would be great learning experience," Harry suggested. He sat down on the couch. 

Louis did want to go to America, but he was pregnant. He did want any other doctor to deal with this pregnancy but Dr.Dills. Louis couldn't tell Harry that. He couldn't even tell Harry he was pregnant.

"Take Babe. I'm going to make breakfast," Louis passed Babe to Harry,"and please don't put too many sweets in their lunch. They think strawberries are candy. Just put extra if they ask for sweets," Harry nodded. He already knew this.

An hour later Louis and Harry woke up the rest on the kids. Five children sat at the breakfast table. Louis and Harry sat at the bar. They ate before they woke up the children. Louis nursed Babe. He only nursed her mornings and nights. During the day he fed her home made baby food.

He could feel Harry's eyes burning holes into his stomach. The way he was holding Babe made the shirt cling to his stomach. You could see a slight bump,"Lou," Harry breathed out. He looked Louis in the eyes,"are you pregnant?" Louis said nothing.

It took about five minutes of silence on Louis' end for Harry to finally get the answer,"when were you going to tell me? When the child is eighteen and out if the house?" Harry asked, whisper yelling. Louis looked down at Babe.

"I don't know," Louis whimpered. He didn't know if it was the time to tell Harry that it was twins. He thought for a second,"it's twins."

Harry's jaw fell open,"twins? Fucking hell, Louis," Harry ran his fingers through his hair and pulled at it slightly, "eight kids," Harry mumbled. He looked at Louis' bump,"I really need to learn how to wear a fucking condom," Harry whispered. Usually Louis would get onto Harry about cussing, but he knew that Harry was freaking out.

Louis burped Babe. Harry and Louis said nothing. They would talk during nap time. 

After breakfast the house was hectic. They tried to keep four children entertained while getting two ready for school. There was also this awkward like air surrounding the family. The thought of eight kids filled Harry's mind. He could barely control six. Babe wasn't even a year yet. 

Louis sat on the porch as he watched his two oldest catch the bus. He had a robe pulled tightly on his body. He smiled as H.J helped Andi on the bus. He loved every single one of his children. Even though almost every single one looked like Harry, he still loved them. He loved that all but one had curly hair. He loved that four of them had Harry's eyes. He loved that five of them had Harry's nose. Louis put his hand on his small bump and smiled. He would love these kids just as much. He was awakened from his day dream but a little boy pulling at his robe. It was Milo.

"Osc won't pay wit me," The almost four year old whined. Louis picked up Milo and kissed his cheek,"he want to pay wit daddy," Milo hid his face into his neck.

"What about Leah? I'm sure she would love to play with her brother," Louis rubbed his back. He was still wearing his pajamas. The top was a blue dinosaur top with the bottom was cow boy themed. His brother was wearing reverse. 

"No, she want to pay wit dolls," Milo held onto Louis tightly. Louis knew that Milo really just wanted to spend time with him. Milo was a mummy's boy at heart. 

"Me and daddy have to talk, but after that me and you can play whatever you want," Louis promised. He walked back inside. Harry was playing with Oscar. He had Oscar on his back as he ran around the living. He made plane sounds as he 'flew' around the room. Oscar's giggles filled the room. Milo wiggled out of Louis' arm.

"Daddy me!" Milo shouted,"MY TURN," Harry looked down at his son and smiled. He started to slow down next to the love seat. 

"We have made it to our destination," Harry said as he completely stopped. He helped Oscar off his back,"all aboard!" Harry helped Milo on his back. Soon Leah wanted to join. Louis sat at the bar with Babe aa he watched Harry played with the triplets. Maybe eight kids wouldn't be so bad.

***

At nap time Harry and Louis could finally talk. They tried to talk, but Harry had a thing for Louis in his tee shirts. He especially had a thing for pregnant Louis in his tee shirt. 

So that's how Louis ended up riding Harry on their couch. He only had Harry's shirts on. Louis was enjoying this too much. He tried to keep his moans down so he wouldn't wake up his children. 

"So full of my babies," Harry moaned. So, Harry had a pregnancy kink. Anyone would if they saw how beautiful Louis looked all full of children,"fuck you so hard I gave you twins. This beautiful body carried eight children for me," Harry could probably just cum by the thought of Louis being pregnant. 

Louis moaned as he pushed down on Harry's neck,"Harry," he moaned,"love bein' full of you," Louis' thighs were burning, but he loved every second of this.

"Gonna keep you pregnant. Make you have so many of my children. Just keep you pumped full of them," Harry was close. Louis couldn't bounce anymore. His legs hurt so much. Harry grabbed Louis by his hips and thrusted up. He pounded into Louis as hard as he could. It was long before they came. 

***

It was night time. All the kids were in bed. Babe still slept in their room. Her crib was on the office side,"with these two on the way we probably need to look into new house. We have no room for these two. We don't even have room for Babe. Every bedroom is filled. We were going to move anyway," Louis explained. He was in their closet looking for something to wear. He pulled on a sweatshirt and some black cotton panties. Harry was laying on the bed. He was only wearing tight boxers. Louis came out and jumped onto the bed. He cuddled Harry closer.

"I was thinking the same," Harry agreed,"we can keep the same room arrangement. Maybe just move Leah in with Baby. Andi and Harry can have their own room. Louis nodded in agreement,"but we definitely need to have an extra bedroom just incase we famously forget a condom."

Louis laughed against Harry's chest,"maybe we should just build our own house. Build what we need now. Make sure we have room to add extra just incase," Louis suggested. Harry thought for a second.

"I like that. It will be our forever home," Harry smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry could not find Louis or five out of six children. He knew where Babe was, taking a nap in her crib, but he didn't know about the rest. He looked everywhere. The playroom, living room, kitchen, outside, and the bedrooms. There was no sign of them anywhere.

There was only one place left, the master bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and couldn't help but laugh. H.J and Andi were on the counter playing a game on the Ipad. The triplets were on the floor surrounding louis, who was sitting on the toilet, all three of them were telling Louis different stories. Harry could tell Louis just wanted to use the bathroom in peace. Louis looked over at Harry.

"Hey, kids, let's all go outside," Harry said. All the kids looked at Harry. They looked away and continued to do what they were doing,"Come on guys. Let mum use the bathroom in peace."

All the kids ignored him. Harry sighed,"I tried," he told Louis. Louis gave him a slight smile. 

****

Louis and Harry were packing for America. Louis and Harry both decided that Louis and the kids should stay in England.

"Did we sell my pregnancy pillow?" Louis asked. He was inside the closet looking everywhere for it. Harry thought for a second.

"No, we gave it to Calums wife," Harry poked his head into the closet,"we thought we wouldn't need it anymore."

Louis laughed. He turned back to the closet and pulled some shirts for Harry,"we'll miss you," Louis rubbed his small bump,"But I've been pregnant many times before," Louis started to take the shirts off the hangers,"and it's not my first time being pregnant with multiples."

Harry looked over Louis at chewed on his lip," you look so sexy," Harry pulled Louis out the closet. All the clothes in Louis' hand dropped onto the floor,"You're so hot when you're full of my child."

Harry slowly started to kiss Louis. The slow kiss turned heated fast. In the span of minutes Louis was laying naked on the bed with nothing on. Harry was frantically searching for a condom.

"No wonder you're always fucking pregnant, there's not a single condom in this whole bedroom," Harry grumbled from the closet. His dick was hard against his stomach. His dick was begging to get inside Louis. It was red with anger. Pre-cum leaked out of its head and spread all over his abs. 

Louis laid on the bed. His body was completely exposed. After six kids, Louis' body was left extremely curve. Louis had always been so insecure about his women like curves, but Harry alway made sure to show him how beautiful his body really was. Usually, this resulted in an accidental pregnancy.

Louis groaned,"Harry, I'm already pregnant with twins. Just go raw," Louis called out. He was getting tired of waiting. 

Soon Harry came running in. His hard, red cock swung from side to side. He pounced onto Louis. If Harry was a tiger Louis was deer. Harry's mouth attacked Louis' neck. Harry's hand rubbed Louis' small pregnancy belly. This was heaven. 

"Mine," Harry whispered into Louis' neck,"people always want to touch you. Always looking at you," Harry let out an animalistic growl. That sent shivers through out Louis' body,"got to keep you pregnant. Everyone has to know you're off limits," Harry's hands hands made it to Louis' ass,"only I can fuck you," Harry gripped Louis' bum tightly,"only I can make love to you."

****

Louis limped as he walked Harry to the door of the airport. The kids were being watched by a baby sitter. Louis gave Harry one last kiss. Harry didn't care if anyone saw, he grabbed Louis ass. Pain shot through Louis' spine. Louis hissed and hit Harry in the chest.

"Harry," Louis giggled,"I'm still sensitive from last night," Louis' fingers traced Harry's jawline,"you gave me a dicking that could last me three months."

Harry let out a laugh that came from his gut. He looked him in the eyes,"I love you so much," he whispered,"and all of our 18 million children."

Louis raised his eyebrows and stroked his cheek,"Our 18 million children and I love you too," he giggled. They stared in each other's eyes. They both just wanted to stay like this forever. After what felt like light years of looking lovely into each other's eyes they broke away, and they went their separate ways. 

The minute Louis walked into the house five kids were on his legs. A short teenage girl with dyed blonde hair emerged from the kitten with a teething Babe.

"Thank you so much, lucy. I know the Styles bunch is hard to handle," Louis took his youngest into his arms.

"It's no problem, Louis. They all play nicely with each other, so it's no big deal," Lucy shrugged. The tight ponytail she had when she got there was now loose and fell to the back of her head. Her Green GAP shirt had Babe drool on both shoulders,"and plus 10£ an hour for each kid, I come out making bank," she laughed. Louis threw his head back and laughed.

Louis and jarring never used babysitters because they had six kids and it would be extremely expensive. When they did need one it was a last resort, and they tried to only stay out for two hours, max 4 hours. Louis walked into the kitchen to retrieve his checkbook from the junk drawer. He wrote Lucy a check for 130£. He always payed her a little extra. 

"I wouldn't watch my evil little devils," Louis jokingly told her. Babe was chewing on the teething necklaces he was wearing. 

Lucy looked down at the check,"thank you so much, Louis," Lucy hugged him,"I love watching your kids."

"You might be here a lot more while Harry's gone. Can't take my boogers everywhere I go for the next three months. They go absolutely crazy in the stores. My children are demons in public," Andi came running through the kitchen to the dining room. H.J. was chasing her with a slobber covered finger.

Louis groaned,"Andre Mary and Harry Edward, no running in the house," he shouted. Of course Andi didn't listen. He started to count down from five to himself. The minute he hit one a thud came from the hallway,"every damn time," he pasted his youngest back to the sitter,"what did I say about running in the house. You fall everytime," Louis lectured as he walked towards the girl,"one day you're seriously going to get hurt, and all I'm going to say is I told you so," Louis helped her up.

"Sorry mummy," she whispered. She looked down at her sock covered feet,"won't run again."

Louis knew that was a lie, but he was just going to let it be,"now, for breaking a rule you have to go to bed five minutes early." 

To a five year old, five minutes was a bedtime. She groaned but nodded. He kissed her forehead. His children were the devil, but that's only because Harry Styles was their father.


	15. Chapter 15

3 months later 

Louis stood by the front door his hand placed on top of his seven month belly. It was nearly midnight He wouldn't be able to stand for much longer. Harry came busting through the door. He didn't even say hi to Louis. His lips went straight to Louis'. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry placed his hands on Louis' seven months bump. They finally pulled away,"You're glowing," Harry kissed his lips once more. The taste of pickles lingered on Louis' mouth. Harry pulled away.

"That's all because of your sons," Louis rested his head on Harry's chest,"now let's go to bed," Louis was extremely tried. Being pregnant with twins and taking care of six kids was starting to take a strain on Louis. You could tell. He had dark blue bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted. Harry felt terrible. Harry help Louis up the stairs. He watched as Louis struggled. Even though Harry found pregnant Louis extremely attractive. He felt bad for him.

"I think I'm going to get a vasectomy," Harry told Louis as he stripped down to his birthday suit. Louis hummed as he slowly lowered himself on the bed

"About time, 8 kids is a lot," Louis told him. Louis rubbed his belly. The twin boys were pretty much having a wrestling match in womb. He rubbed his belly in a failed attempt to calm the rascals down,"so sick and tired of being pregnant all the damn," The water works started. Louis had tears streaming down his face,"I love my children, but there's so fucking many."

Seeing Louis cry set something off inside Harry. He pulled his weeping husband into a tight hold,"I know baby. I know pregnancy is hard," Harry felt terrible. He felt as is it was all his fault that Louis was constantly pregnant. Louis cried himself to sleep that night.

**

Surprisingly Louis didn't wake up to a one year old screaming and four hundred million questions from his six other. It was even more surprising when he noticed the time. 11:30. He had slept in.

Screaming babies and curious kids might not have been what woken him up, but what did smelled sweet. He literally rolled out of the bed and waddled his way to the kitchen downstairs. Harry was up making breakfast. No kids were in sight.

"Thought we would have a mummy and daddy day," Harry winked. He flipped the strawberry pancakes. Louis went to Harry and planted a wet kiss on his vanilla flavored lips. 

"We haven't had one of those since I got pregnant with Andi," Louis joked. He slowly sat himself down on the stool. He watched as he husband finished off the pancakes. The sunlight coming in from the window reflected on the few strands of grey hair Harry had in his loose curls. It was almost unbelievable that Harry was already spotting a few strands at nearly 25 years old, but that's what got for having too many children in a short time period. Louis at 23 already had a few crow feet under his eyes. He hated them, but the kisses that Harry gave him on the fine lines said differently. Louis scanned his husband's body. He noticed a few more tattoos on his skin. He was snapped out of his admiring when Harry placed three strawberry pancakes infront of him.

"One for you and one for each of the babies," Harry hummed happily as he ran his fingers down louis' very swollen stomach. A place where his two children happily sat. The same place where Louis carried six kids before, but only in four pregnancies. Louis' body was a beautiful place, that Harry had the pleasure in being the explorer. Every stretch marl was a new, beautiful plant Harry has never seem before. Every mole or mark was a mountain worth exploring. His bump was the village that harvested a new life form. As much as Harry loved Louis' pregnant form, he knew when enough was enough. 

"You're amazing," Louis kissed Harry once more,"but you would be even more amazing if you handed me the syrup," Louis brushed Harry's curls back. Harry handed Louis the syrup that was closer to Louis than Harry, but he wasn't going to argue. They prefect day wasn't going to be ruin.

Nine hours later their beautiful day came to an abrupt stop when their kids came busting into the peaceful house. Their day was spent by love making and cuddling. Louis and Harry we're sitting in the living room when their kids came running in. Anne was behind them with a sleeping Babe in a carseat. The kids tackled their parents with hugs and kisses. Louis did miss his children, but he didn't miss the chaos that followed them. 

It took an hour for the couple to put their rowdy children to rest. Finally, Louis and Harry we're laying in their bed,"While you were in the shower, I talked to the doctor about the vasectomy," Harry told a half naked Louis, who was laying on his bare chest.

"Thank God. I can't handle anymore damn children," Louis honestly said. Harry was softly rubbing his bump,"It's all too much," Louis stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke again,"I know I could hire a nanny to help, but so many celebrities get shit on for having the helping hand. I already get comments saying I can't be a good mum because I have so many kids, and it hurts," Louis didn't want to cry, but pregnancy got the best of him,"I can't even post a picture on Instagram with out getting 10,000 comments saying I'm a bad mum because how can I possibly be watching all six kids when I chilling by the pool," Louis cried,"these people don't understand what goes on in my life. They don't know a damn thing about me or how I raise our children. They have no room to talk."

Harry kissed they tears away,"I had no idea," Harry whispered,"Louis, you are an amazing mother. Our children are lucky to have you as their mother. You a better parent than I could ever be," Harry rubbed where on of the twins were kicking,"people on the internet always want someone to blame, and always want to find the negative. Ignore them. The only thing you need to focus on, are the babies," Harry kissed all over his face,"I love you so much."

"And I love you more than you could even know,"  
Louis silently whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

A lot had happened in the two years since the twins were born. One being Harry getting a vasectomy. The worries of their large family becoming any larger disappeared. 

Mathew Andrew and Lucas Marshall we're hopefully their last kids. No more worried about the pill or condoms. The vasectomy was the best decision they ever made.

To top it all off, the dream house they always wanted was finally being building. The couple would be present with every decision. Louis was currently in the kitchen cooking a dinner while helping his 9 year old with his homework. 

"Mum, what is an antonym for bummer?" H.J asked. Louis looked at his son's paper. It was a mess. The reason why HJ was still doing his homework was because he got distracted so easily. Every blank space of HJ's paper was filled with scribbles or small little doodles. His siblings finished their homework ages before he did.

"Honey, she gave you a word bank. Use it," Louis pointed at the box of 15 words. 10 of them had scribble marks running through them. HJ sighed as he started to color in the word bank box with his pencil," Harry jr, you'll be here forever if you don't finish up your homework."

"Don't want to mumma," HJ whined. He looked back down at his paper. Louis sighed as he ran his fingers through his son's course and curly hair. He was so much like Harry it was almost frightening. It went like this for a about 30 more minutes. HJ had left the kitchen leaving Louis alone. Well, alone as anyone could be with eight kids. The twins and Babe were still in ear shot, and he could watch as the triplets played in the backyard with a quick turn to the left. He was never truly alone. The house was always filled with giggling, or mostly arguing from HJ and Andi. Sometimes there was crying or whining. A lot of times there was tattletaling. Babe was going through a phase where she told on everyone and everything. She was only three and a half, so Louis didn't get mad or frustrated over it. 

He loved his kids. Regardless of how much time and energy they took up. Louis didn't have a job; his job was to say at home and look after the mini tribe of Styles. When Harry was filming her was rarely home. He worked 12 hour work days, and would come home absolutely exhausted. When Harry wasn't working, it was like night and day. Louis was less stressed and the happiest. Being a mother was hard, but Louis loved it. Louis was made for being a mother.

****

Going to the grocery store with his children made him want to drop all them off at the fire station. He was easily outnumbered by the amount of children he had. Eight against one. Every time he turned his back someone snuck a sweet into the trolley or there is a fight hd needs to break up. Having eight kids under ten wasn't for everyone. 

Not even a second would go by before someone would ash "Ma, can I-" 

"No," Louis would answer. He didn't even look up, his eyes locked on his list,"unless it's on the list it's a no," Louis didn't look up from the list while he was in the produce when he did he did a head count,"I'm only getting seven....where the hell is Andi."

It wasn't a trip to the grocery store unless he lost a kid. He looked around his general area, no sign of her,"Andrea!" He called but got no answer.

"Ma, she's not here," Milo told him in a matter of fact tone. Well no shit Sherlock, Louis thought. He made sure all the kids were rounded up before he went on his search.

He found her ten minutes later hiding behind a racy of chips, and to say Louis was mad was and understatement. For the rest of the trip he had her hold onto his belt loop.

400£ in groceries later, they could go home. Being a family of ten already made the grocery bill high, but Louis went to the more expensive section of the store to buy healthier food. He then loaded everything, including the children, into the large 10 seater van and they were on there way. Any normal person wouldn't be able to focus on the road with the amount of noise coming from his children, It sounded like a middle school cafeteria, but Louis wasn't a normal person. Harry said Louis had some special super power that made him a super parent. But that wasn't the case, Louis practically raised eight children on his own. Harry helped, but there were times where Harry would be out of the country for weeks or he would spin sunrise to sunset doing promotions. Louis was happy that Harry made enough where they could sit comfortable financially even with eight kids, but sometimes he felt that he didn't have a husband or the kids didn't have a father. When Harry was home, ever was amazing. Louis didn't feel stressed or weighed down by his children. Harry was an amazing father when he was here. 

A smile appeared on his face when he saw Harry's car in the driveway. He helped all the kids out(everyone grabbed two bags, even the two year olds). Harry was making dinner, something that rarely happened. 

Louis didn't even wait to put down his groceries before he hugged him. He took in the scent of his husband of five years before he whispered,"I love you."

***  
"Fuck! I love you," Louis moaned. His hands were tied up to the headboard as Harry pounded into him at full speed. Harry bit into Louis' neck,

"So fucking long," Harry panted against Louis' hot skin,"been too long," Harry squeezed Louis' hips tightly. It wasn't long before Harry's cum filled Louis up. He stayed inside him for a while as he watched Louis' chest rise up and down. Harry slowly untied Louis and brought him into a cuddle. Loving someone wasn't for everyone, but it damn sure is for Harry.

Mathew and Lucas: July 9th, 2022


	17. Chapter 17

"What the fuck?" Louis mumbled to himself as he paced around the bathroom. He had just barfed up his lunch because of the smell of eggs. Louis was shaking. Harry had a vasectomy,"I can't be," he whispered once more. 

There was no possible way Louis was pregnant. One, Harry had a vasectomy. Two, he has NEVER slept with anyone but Harry. Three, they already had too many damn kids. The thought of having another child scared Louis to his bones. He was going to be sick again. His thoughts were interrupted by his youngest daughter.

"MAMA!" Babe said against the door,"open door or I tell daddy," she got does on the floor and shoved her finger through the opening in the bottom.

"I'm pooping," Louis lied, but he didn't need to get Harry involved. He wasn't pregnant. After a few minutes of freaking out and cussing Louis greeted his family as if nothing had happened. The kids were in the living room while Harry was in the kitchen talking to Babe and making lunch.

"So mummy is fibbing?" Harry asked with a small chuckle,"mummy wasn't pooping?" Harry added; Babe nodded. She turned to her mother and pointed.

"Can we talk?" Louis whispered to his husband. He kissed his lips softly. He was visibly nervous. He had his bottom lip between his lip. Harry placed the sandwich he was making on the counter,"I took a pregnancy test...and it was positive..." 

Silence. The faint laughter of children could be heard in the background,"Impossible," Harry turned back around,"I had a vasectomy, you are not pregnant. Unless-" Harry stopped himself from finishing that sentence. He didn't want to think of the unforgivable,"you cheated," he coughed out. Harry turned around with clenched fist,"you cheated on me! You fucking whore."

To say louis was devastated was an understatement. It hurt him that Harry immediately jumped to that, and didn't even let him explain himself. But he was pissed that Harry was having this out burst in front of their child. 

"First of all, how dare you assume that I would cheat on you. Second, when would I have time to cheat? I have to look over eight kids 24/7," louis stated. His ocean blue eyes was leaking down on his face. His heart was shattered into a million pieces. He was being accused of something he would never done,"a vasectomy can natural be reversed. You would know that if you listened to the doctor," he whimpered softly. Louis looked behind his shoulder and saw H.J standing there. At nine years old, he looked so much like Harry. H.J was crying. He was old enough to know that his parents are not okay. H.J had brought the other kids into the living room; he was also old enough to know that they shouldn't be seeing this.

"I'm making an appointment with my doctor tomorrow. If my vasectomy isn't reversed then we're over," Harry angrily grabbed his phone and keys. Without letting Louis utter a word, he was gone. The sound of his car rumbled the house. The sound of the tires screeching made his skin crawl.

Louis made eye contact with his oldest one last time,"come here baby," he opened his arms wide for H.J. His nine year old fell into his arms whimpering. His tears soaked through Louis' shirt. Louis played with the mop of curls on his son's head,"everything will be okay, my love, mama and daddy will be okay," Louis whispered. H.J didn't say anything, he just sobbed. The rest of the night felt off. Harry didn't come home, but thanks to the press Louis knew where he was.

Louis was laying in his bed with the twins sleeping on each side of him. Both of their faces were nuzzled into his tummy. The blue light on Louis' phone lit up his face. It was now 3am and a video of Harry just popped up on Twitter. Harry was roaming the streets with his friends. Louis could smell the liquor through the screen. Louis tried not to let it bother him, but Harry wasn't answering his phone. He couldn't sleep until he knew Harry had a nice, warm place to sleep that night. A wave of relief came over him when Harry's body guard texted Louis. Harry was staying at his house. Finally, at 4am he could sleep. 

At 8am he woke up to seven hungry kids,"mama," one would whine,"hungies," another would say,"feed us!" That one came from H.J. Harry still wasn't back. Even after breakfast Harry wasn't back. Harry didn't come back until after dinner. That night they had pizza. Louis ordered one pizza, one slice for each kid. 

"I'm sorry," a deep voice said from behind. Louis was helping the twins eat when he heard the voice. It was Harry,"the kid in your belly is mine, much like the other eight..."

Louis looked at him,"of course it's yours. You're the only person I've ever had sex with. Sorry isn't going to cut it. You called me a whore in front of our children. You let a fight break out in front of our kids. You know H.J cried himself to sleep last night because he thought his daddy was leaving us," Louis explained. His face was red with anger, but he kept his voice calm,"There's left overs in the fridge if your hungry."

Harry looked around at his large family. His oldest was giving him daggers,"I'm not hungry,"  
He cleared his throat,"I promise I'll make it up to you. I know I'm constantly being a crap person, and I want to change. I want to change for you and my children," the room stayed silent,"I'll be in the guest room," and with that Harry left. 

Once again Louis was in his bed with the twins. But this time they were at the end of the bed sleeping like a dog they saw on tv. Without Harry the bed felt empty. Even though he had a part of Harry inside of him and the twins they created at the bottom of the bed, he still felt alone without him. Louis placed his hand on his belly and cried. Maybe him and Harry weren't meant to be. They would spilt apart, and ruin the lives of nine children. He doesn't regret single child he had created, but sometimes, he regrets that he made them with Harry...


	18. Chapter 18

Louis was a pro at pregnancy. At this point, he could probably give birth by himself and be his own doctor. He was currently 5 months pregnant with a baby boy. They still haven't told the media yet. Harry just told his manager two weeks ago. They planned to keep this pregnancy as Secret for as long as possible. Louis was already mum shamed off Instagram because how could he possibly take good care of eight kids. He didn't need to be harassed during pregnancy.

Louis was sitting on the couch with Andi. They were only shopping for a new leotard because she was out growing her current ones. She was very tall for her age, the tallest in her class. She definitely got her father's height,"okay, so two pink ones, two black ones, and one white one?" Louis asked her. He showed her the shopping cart.

"I want a cheetah one mum," Andi frowned. She pointed her skinny finger to the leotard that she wanted,"Mrs.Roberts says they're allowed," Andi stated. Louis rolled his eyes at her.

"You have to help me with dinner tonight," Louis looked at her. Andi had a huge smile on her face. She hugged Louis tightly.

"Thanks mama!" She then kissed his bump,"Love you!" She jumped off the couch and ran to her room. Louis purchased all the Leotards. He turned his laptop off and looked over at the twins. They were watching a YouTube video on the Ipad. 

H.J. came running inside. He had his helmet on and his razor scooter in his hands. He also had two other kids behind him. Their names were Andre and Philip. The two boys were the Gardner's kids. Louis loved when Paul brought his kids over because H.J. loved playing with them. Paul was originally from France, but he moved to England fifteen years ago because his current wife was from here. 

"Yes son?" Louis asked his son. H.J. was covered in dirt and smelt like outside,"do you need something?" He brushed a piece of grass off H.J's shoulder.

"We're hungry," His oldest stated,"and the triplets ate the last of the sandwiches," He continued. Louis hummed as he nodded.

"So you want me to make you three some food?" Louis asked,"your poor pregnant mother?" He added. He leaned back against the couch and put his hand on his forehead dramatically,"is that all I'm good for?" 

"Mama," H.J. pouted. He sat down next to Louis,"I can try making food but I might burn the house down," he joked. That caused the two boys behind him to laugh.

"Okay," he slowly got up,"but only because you threatened to burn our house down," louis walked to the kitchen. He made the boys some chicken nuggets.

Later that night Harry finally came home. He was at therapy. They decided that Harry going to therapy would be best because this wasn't the first time he snapped at Louis. As it turned out Harry had a plethora of mental problems. Bipolar disorder being one of them. Harry also had an addictive personality along with minor anxiety. Louis couldn't help but think he was the reason for Harry's mental health. If he didn't get pregnant Harry would have been happier. 

There was a plate of food in the fridge for Harry. The kids were already asleep. Louis was in the living room. He smiled when Harry got home. Louis made his way into the small kitchen to see his husband. Louis hugged him and Harry hugged him back.

"Hi my love," Louis looked up at him,"how was work and how was therapy?" Louis asked Harry. He released Harry so hr could warm up his dinner.

"Work was okay, I had to improvise a few lines," Harry set the microwave timer for one minute,"and my therapist wants you to go. She thinks it would be better for our marriage," Harry kissed Louis' forehead.

Louis knew be probably should go, but he didn't want to leave his children. They were so many he didn't like hiring babysitters. He also hated asking Anne or Jay to watch them. He didn't like stressing them out. Their kids were a handful, and he knew that.

"And I've already talked to our parents. My mum will take the older kids and your mum will take the younger kids," Harry said, knowing exactly what Louis was thinking,"baby, you need to go. I hear you crying in the shower. It hurts me knowing that you're so sad, but you won't let me help you," Harry took Louis' hands,"if you don't do it for me or for yourself, please do it for our children," Harry placed his hand on Louis' bump.

******

Therapy wasn't as bad as Louis thought it was going to be. Dr.Amanda Jones was a lot nicer than he thought she was going to be. She told him that she didn't want to diagnose him with anything yet, but if Louis came back then maybe she could. Louis didn't open up enough for her to really see what was going on.

Louis sat in the car with Harry. They were on their way to pick up the oldest five. Louis looked over at Harry. One of Harry's hands had a tight grip on the wheel, the other was on Louis' thigh. He was rubbing it softly,"Harry," louis mumbled. The sun hit right behind Harry head, causing an aura of gold to surround his husband. Harry hummed and squeezed his thigh softly. He was letting Louis know he was listening,"when was the last time we had car sex?" Louis asked innocently.

Harry's eyes widened. He knew where this was going,"I-" he cleared his throat,"I don't know..." Harry brought his hand up a little higher and brushed against Louis' crotch,"I'll say probably in the 3 minutes," he pulled into an empty parking lot with a devilish smile.


	19. Chapter 19

"A video of Harry Styles and his husband, Louis Tomlinson, leaked of them having intercourse in the back of their car. It brings up the question...where are their kids? Did they leave them all alone just to do the deed in a random parking lot?" 

Louis turned his tv off as he rolled his eyes. The media always tried to demonize Louis. They wanted to make him out as some monster that drives Harry to drink.

Harry rubbed Louis' thigh. Lucas was sitting on his lap eating a pickle. The kid had pickle juice all over his hand. He offered Harry a bit of the spit covered pickle, but Harry denied it,"You're not a bad mum Lou," he reassured. 

Louis picked Mathew off the floor. He also had a pickle, but he wasn't as messy as his twin. Finally after 6 kids Louis finally had some that actually looked like him. Louis couldn't deny the twins, they looked just like him but with curly hair. Louis kissed the top of Mathew's head,"I know I'm not a bad mum, but that's how the media paints me as," Louis played with Mathew's curls,"they want to prove that I'm a shitty mum because they want it to seem like your trapped in this relationship and need saving. I've seen way too many articles stating that you drink because of me," he started to tear up. 

Mathew noticed his mama getting upset,"no cry mama," he offered his mama his pickle,"here, no cry," he kissed his cheek. Louis shook his head.

Harry shook his head,"Don't listen to them, my love. You are the best thing to happen to me. I am not trapped in the relationship. I don't drink because of you. All my flaws are my own doing," Harry kissed his lips.

Louis wished his could curl up in Harry's lap and stay there all day, but Lucas was in his spot. He looked up at Harry,"can we just change the subject," Louis didn't want to cry,"H.J's teacher thinks he might have dyslexia..."

Harry looked at him a little surprise,"Really? Why would they think that?" Lucas wiggled out his lap and ran to the coffee table. 

"He's behind every in his class. He writes a lot of his letters backwards, and when he reads out loud he gets his words all mixed up,"'Louis repeated what the teacher told him,"they're pulled him out of class tomorrow to get him tested."

Harry nodded. He wasn't mad. If his son was dyslexic, that didn't matter to him. He would love him no matter what,"And if he is, We'll hire the best tutor," Harry gave him a side hug,"I'll love my family, no matter what."

************

Louis' moans were muffled by his panties that Harry shoved in his mouth. Harry was currently three fingers and a tongue deep inside Louis. This was Harry's way of cheering Louis up. 

Harry pulled his fingers and tongue out,"I think you're ready for daddy," Harry hummed. He traced the stretch marks on his hips. He looked up at his pregnant husband. His hands we're tied up against the head board. Harry kissed from the bottom of Louis' stretched belly all the way up to his lips. He looped Louis' legs around his arms and pushed them against Louis' chest. Harry lined himself up. He looked up and down Louis' perfect body. He squeezed his thick thighs before pushing deep inside him. Louis' yelp was muffled by the panties. 

Harry thrusted into louis with a truck ton of force. He could feel the bed moving under them,"fuck," he grunted when Louis clenched around him. Within minutes Louis was read to bust and so was Harry. They finished together while their lips met each other.

Harry carefully untied Louis and cleaned him up. He ran a bath for his pregnant husband. While Louis' sore body soaked, Harry changed the sheets.

******

4 months later

Louis waddled around in the hospital room in hopes it was promote his dilation. He'd been in active labor for 7 hours and been dilated 5cm. He groaned. This baby was refusing to leave. Harry sat in a chair next to the hospital bed. He was on his phone talking to his manager through text.

"This child needs to hurry up," Louis grunted. He went back to laying down on his bed,"I'm tired of being pregnant, and I'm tired of being fat," Louis was pretty big for only being pregnant with one baby. He was almost as big as he was when he had the twins.

"Don't rush our baby Louis, they don't want to leave, but mama gave them an eviction notice," Harry laughed. Not only was this labor lasting what felt like forever, the baby was eight days over due. Dr.Dill and Louis both agreed that they should induce Louis into labor. The baby was already very large-his largest baby by far-and if they waited any longer they would be too big to push out. This was his worst single baby pregnancy(The triplets took the spot as the worst pregnancy). Louis crunched on some ice as a contraction passed. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed through his nose.

"Why do I keep letting you put you penis inside me without a condom," he grunted as he took a fist full of sheets.

"I'm pretty sure with HJ and the Triplets I had a condom on," Harry looked up at his baby mama,"can't help my sperm is so strong that it breaks through the latex," Harry joked. 

"No, it's because you're 27 years old and don't know how to store them correctly," Louis snapped back,"The condom we used with HJ came from your wallet Harry."

"I was 16," Harry defended himself,"Yeah it took me getting my 15 year old boyfriend pregnant to realize I shouldn't put them in there but we learn from our mistakes," Harry looked back down from his phone.

Louis didn't say anything,"maybe we'll learn by our 7th," he sighed softly. Harry let out a laugh that came from hid chest.

"We certainly tried. Clearly cutting my balls didn't Work," Harry continued to laugh like he just made the funniest joke. 

3 hours later, around 1 AM. A baby boy was born. He was by far the biggest baby, weighing around 11lbs. Louis held the new born baby with a big, tired smile on his face. Harry was right next to him looking down. Seeing your new born baby never got old, even after 9 kids.

Leo William Styles: December 16th 2024


	20. Chapter 20

Louis spent his birthday in bead breastfeeding a new born. But Harry made it up in gifts. Louis got a new mom car that was pretty much a van. They could now travel as a family in one car. Louis thought it was ugly but he knew it was practical. He was still sore from pushing out a 11lbs baby. 

They following day was Christmas and they all bought matching white reindeer pajamas. Harry posted a photo of the family in front of their tree. Louis held Leo against his chest as he sat off to the side. The twins were in Harry's lap. HJ and Andi were in the back with their arms on each other. The triplets stood in the middle, they were play fighting. Babe sat in the very front criss crossed a baby doll was in her lap, her curls were a mess. Harry captioned the family photo "Christmas 2024 with a new addition. Leo Styles. Happy holidays to all!" The family photo had mix reactions half of the comment section congratulating. The other half shaming them for having their 9th child.

One comment read "I thought Harry stated in an interview her got a vasectomy...how tf is there another one"

Another read "27 years old with 9 kids...how tf you do that"

Harry ignored the comments and enjoyed Christmas with his family. Harry watched as his kids opened their presents. Louis sat next to Harry on the couch. Leo was drinking from him. 

"Mama, look what santa got me," Leah smiled. She lifted up a reborn doll that she was begging for. Louis smiled and wanted.

"See what happens when you're good?" He chuckled. Louis and Harry were never the parents to give their kids a lot on Christmas. It was hard to get out the mind set that they aren't dirt poor anymore. Louis remember HJ's 2nd Christmas where all "santa"'was able to get him was one lego sets. He had two more presents from his parents but they were toys thy found second hand. Louis and Harry both agreed that they would only spend at most 200£ on each child. Obviously, the younger the baby the less that was spent. 

After the children were done opening gifts Harry came in with the trash bag,"Okay my off spring throw your trash in the bag, but please triple check that you're not throwing away gifts. I don't need a repeat of what happened last year with HJ's ipod."

Later that night at Christmas dinner the whole extended family was there. This included Harry's family, Harry's mom and sister (and Gemmas current boyfriend) and Louis' family. The adults sat at the main dining table-which also included the twins, Babe, and Leo. There was a separate table for teens. Then the children's table. 

HJ was at the head of the table. Andi sat next Doris and Ernest. They were the same age so they had a lot to talk about. The triplets sat on the the other end. Andi was currently showing Doris her new reborn doll.

"Mama said I can pick any name that I want," She explained. She pushed her curls back a little with the palm of her hand which caused a green bean to be caught in it,"and I decided to name her Chrissy, like Christmas because I got her for Christmas," she explained. The reborn looked surprisingly realistic. Chrissy was about the size of a newborn. The baby had a full head of blonde hair. The eyes were shut. Doris studied the doll.

"I think Chrissy is a very pretty name," Doris stated before taking a big bite of Christmas ham.Ernie nodded in agreement.

At the grown up table Harry's mom was explaining the difference methods of birth control,"Why dont you get your tubes tied?" Anne asked Louis.

Louis looked at Anne for a solid 5 seconds before answering,"I don't want to," he said simply,"what if I want another baby..."

Anne just sat there with her mouth wide open,"why would you want another baby? Isn't 9 kids enough?" Harry was just as shocked by his answer. 

Louis shrugged. He put his attention back to Leo.. He rubbed his back softly. Despite being a difficult pregnancy Leo was a very easy baby. He only cried when he wanted milk or if he pooped. 

"Do you want another baby?" Harry asked finally breaking the silence. Louis brought his attention back to Harry.

"Obviously not right now, but I love being pregnant. You love when I'm pregnant. you love that I haven't stopped producing milk in almost 4 years. You and I both think pregnancy is hot and we have the best S-E-X when I'm far along," Louis stopped to think,"and I love raising kids, I can't imagine myself without a baby in my arms."

Anne and Jay just sat there in shock, they couldn't believe that Louis just said that in front of the whole family.

"Baby...I don't think our family needs to hear all of that," Harry cleared his throat. Louis went back to looking down at Leo.

"Then maybe they should stay out of our business," Louis responded in a sassy matter.

***

"And tonight on our new year special we have Harry styles as a guest star, but first our host gets to sit down and catch up with him."

Harry Styles would appear on a new hit talk show called The Andrew Lover show. Andrew Lover was a a hit comedian in the last couple of years. He was 22 years old and already had his own talk show along with 3 different Netflix Stand up specials. His show was much like snl, but was geared towards the teens. Andrew was a young mixed man who was raised in England. His stood at 5'9 and had curly brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. Freckles covered his brown skin.

Harry currently sat on the couch next to his desk wearing a white suit with bell bottom pants. His nails were painted neon yellow-as requested by Leah. He smiled at the young host.

Andrew started to talk, "So you and Louis just had you 9th kid," there was a pause so the audience could cheer,"now what in your right mind gets you to have 9 children?"

Harry threw his head back to laugh,"going to he honest with you, it was skipping health class to have sex with my boyfriend in the bathroom," Harry admitted. The whole audience laughed,"I don't know how to put a condom on."

As if on cue and stage hand came out with a bunch of bananas and a pack of condoms,"I thought you would say thaT."

Andrew then spent the last couple of minutes teaching Harry how to put a condom on. Harry would pretend that he had no idea what he was doing and would mess up. After a few more minutes of the skit Andrew said,"Now that you know how to wear a condom, promise you're done with having kids."

Harry put his hands up as he chuckled. There was banana wrapped in a condom in his left,"No promises, you should see Louis' ass while he's pregnant


	21. Chapter 21

Four days after New Years was Babe's 4th birthday. He curls were sadly starting to go straight, and no amount of mousse or gel would hold them. Louis was sad that her curls were going, but he was happy that it was one less baby to do the whole curly method on. Her eyes were also a lot more blue than the day she was born. With each year that went by Babe started to look more like Louis. She had really bad crooked teeth though because she had a really small mouth. The dentist said to not worry though because it was only baby teeth.

Babe had a very sassy personality. She also was very funny for a four year old. Harry once told a magazine that Babe was their family's version of a Michelle Tanner. 

Baby woke up on her birthday before anyone. Louis was finally asleep when the now four year old came running into their room,"mama mama mama mama mama mana," Babe repeated until Louis opened one eye,"I'm this many today," she held up four fingers. Louis grunted and turned his back to her, but who could blame him he was running off 1 hour of sleep.

"Harry, come get your youngest daughter," Louis grumbled before going back to sleep. Harry, who had at least 4 hours of sleep, sighed and stood up. 

"Barbara, it's 6am. You need to go back to sleep," Harry stood up and stretched. He was only wearing a a pait of Yale joggers. He picked up his baby girl and kissed her forehead,"let's go lay down, hm?"

Babe shook his head,"No daddy, I'm fouw now,"  
She held up four fingers again. Harry looked at her.

"Well daddy is almost 28 and he wants to sleep. Want to sleep in the bed with mommy and daddy?"  
Harry asked. He rubbed the little girls back as she thought.

"No," Babe started to wiggle to Harry would put her down. Harry rolled his eyes as he placed her on the floor.

"Okay, let's go get something to eat," Harry walked out the bedroom with Babe's hand in his. He walked down the hallway, tripping over a few toys. Harry shook his head. He finally made it to the kitchen unharmed. Harry sat Babe on the counter,"what do you want to eat, birthday girl?" Harry yawned.

Babe thought for a second,"I want Donuts," she kicked her little feet,"and milk," she added. Harry sighed as he nodded his head.

He picked her up and walked to the pantry. He got out two donuts. He put her back on the counter with a donut in her hand. He then poured oak milk in a sippy cup. He then handed that to her. He and Babe ate their donuts as Babe rambled. 

A few hours later Milo walked into the kitchen with a lamb stuffed animal in his arms. One of his pants legs were at his ankle and the other was at his knee. Leo's main need to have some product run through it,"daddy?" Milo stretched. 

"Yes," Harry looked down at his son. Milo walked closer to his daddy. He patted the counter, letting Harry know he wanted on the counter. Harry lifted him up onto the counter,"you want a donut?" He asked. Milo nodded softly. Harry grabbed him a donut.

"Oscar kept me up last night," Milo whined,"he played on his ipad even after mama told him to put it up," he ate his donut,"I kept saying Oscar mama said you need to sleep, but Oscar would turn the sound up."

Harry nodded as he listened to his son rant,"I'll talk to Oscar about that. You two need all the energy you have to grow," Harry looked at Babe. She har glaze all over her face. Harry wet a rag and washed her face.

As the morning went on kids started to fill into the kitchen. Andi came in followed by the rest of the triplets. HJ was the last kid to come into the kitchen. He was wearing his Christmas Pajamas. 

"Where's mum?" He asked. He opened the fridge and got out the oak milk. He poured himself a glass. Harry looked at his son. HJ was a copy of Harry. He was already very tall for his age.

"He's sleeping. He was up all night with Leo," Harry explained to the other. He put Babe on the floor and she ran off into the living room,"okay now that all my oldest are here I'll explain the game plan for today," Harry looked at HJ, Andi then the Triplets. 

Andi was already on her second donut,"I have dance today..."

"No you don't, your teacher has the flu," Harry explained,"anyway told is Babe's fourth Birthday. I've decided that we should not only treat Babe but also you're mother. Im taking all nine of you guys to this indoor amusement park."

HJ looked at his dad with an unimpressed look,"you handling nine kids on your own? There's no way mom will let you," HJ said before taking a sip of oak milk. 

Harry squinted his eyes at his son,"first of all you mom already knows," Harry crossed his arms,"and second of all your Aunt Gemma and her boyfriend will he there along with my co star Liam and his son."

HJ was definitely his mother's kid. The rest of the morning consented of getting everyone ready. Louis had told Harry last minute that he thought it would be best is Leo stayed home. Harry agreed. 

The rest of the styles family piled into the van. Andi had three presents at her feet. HJ was in the passenger seat. 

Harry got in the driver's seat and started to head out,"is everyone excited?" He asked, looking at the kids through the rear view mirror. Babe was the most excited.

"Let's go daddy!" Babe kicked her legs excitedly. Harry started their hour drive. When they got there the four adults thought it would be best to split off into two groups.

HJ, Andi, and the triplets went with Gemma and her Boyfriend (Aaron), and the rest went with Harry and Liam to the kid area. Harry had the twins in a double stroller and Babe holding Liam's hand. Liam also had a four year old baby boy named Cian. Liam's partner and baby mama was Niall Horan, an up coming musical artist. Cian was a beautiful baby with dark hair and light eyes.

To eat they all had fun was an understatement. Only a handful of fans came up and bothered him, and they promised to post the photos they took with him the next day. At dinner time they had already been there for four hours. The two groups met up at the food court. Babe sat on Harry's lap as she ate her chilli cheese fries.

"Is mama ask, you guys had a very healthy dinner," Harry looked at all his kids faces. HJ laughed but he nodded in the end. 

"I think Niall is pregnant again," Liam told Harry as he dipped his hamburger in the ketchup(like a weirdo). He had Cian in his lap,"I don't want another baby.

"All I can tell you is to embrace it. Even though all my kids are accidents I still love them. They are a part of me. Yeah, they annoy my 80% of the time, but as a parent it's your job to love them," Harry ranted.

Aaron snickered,"Harry, you barely even see your children," he raised his eyebrows,"wasn't there a time period where you would av-"

Harry cut her off,"Shut up Aaron, you don't know what you're talking about," Harry gave the man a death glare,"since the twins were born I've been the most active in my children's life. I have always been to the sole provider for my family which has caused me a ridiculous amount of stress. That stress lead me to drinking, and my bipolar disorder made me dependent off the alcohol. You don't know the full story, so don't act like you do." 

Two hours later the group was home. Louis helped put the kids in bed. Harry was currently in the shower when his husband joined. 

Louis wrapped hid arms around Harry's neck,"you know I was cleared to do the nasty yesterday," Louis bit his lip softly,"so let's do what we do best and make a baby," Louis didn't actual mean create and actually baby, but Harry definitely had a breeding and pregnancy kink. 

"Don't temp me," Harry took a handful of ass,"where's Leo?" He asked.

"Asleep in our room, but the bathroom door is closed and the baby monitor is on," Louis explained. Harry squeezed his ass tighter.

"Condom?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head.

"Fuck me raw," Louis whispered into his ear,"and when you're about to cum, do it on my belly," Louis loved when they had raw shower sex. Harry brushed his fingers across Louis' hole. He felt a plug.

Harry smirked as he pushed it deeper causing Louis to moan and bite Harry's shoulder,"Daddy's little slut just got cleared to have sex. So desperate for me, hm?" Harry teased,"you knew what you were, you prepped yourself just for me," Harry turned Louis around,"bend over and spread your cheeks, I want to see what you've done."

Louis did as told. Sitting in his hole was a pink plug. Harry tsked as he got down on his knees,"you took away my favorite part," Harry pulled out the plug. Harry watched as the pink whole winked at him. Harry stood back up. He pulled louis back up and pressed his chest and Louis' back,"brace yourself," he warned. He lined himself up and as water as lube he pushed himself in. Harry Thrusted into Louis.

"Daddy," Louis moaned,"wanna have another baby daddy, please make me full again," Louis whined. Harry knew Louis was just saying this to feed into his breeding kink.

"Hm? Gonna make you so-fuck- gonna make you round with my baby again. Pump you full of my seed, breed you with our 10th baby," Harry let out a stream of moans,"everyone knows that you're my little slut. They know you can't go one week with having my cock deep inside you," He nibbled at Louis' ear. Harry bit Louis' shoulder as his thrust continued to get sharper. The sound of slapping skin filled the bathroom. Louis reached for his cock, but Harry grabbed Louis wrist.

"Aw, you're trying to give your tiny, useless cock attention," Harry moaned out,"no you'll cum untouched. You understand?" Harry demeaned.

"Yes sir," Louis yelped out. Harry let go of Louis' wrist and started to play with Louis' sensitive nipples. This set Louis over the edge. It wasn't long before Louis came on the shower wall. A few minutes later it took all of Harry's will power to pull out, but he did and he came on Louis' back.

Harry laid in the bed his head on Louis chest. He was drinking from Louis. This was something Harry started to do recently. He always drank Louis' milk in a sexual manner, but since this pregnancy it was more of a personal thing for him. He did this almost every night. He would do this until he fell asleep. Louis played with Harry hair as his husband drank from him. Louis was on Snapchat. He took a photo of Harry drinking and saved it to his memories. Louis heard whining coming from Harry and the sucking coming more intense. Harry had sucked his left breast dry,"daddy it's empty," Louis said in a soft voice. Louis knew that there were frozen bags of milk in the freezer for Leo. Harry ignored him and kept trying to get milk from the empty breast,"I have songs Frozen milk for Leo, you can go to the other," Harry did not argue and he went to the other boob with no further questions. That's how Harry feel asleep. Louis pulled out his phone and made a tiktok video with the audio ,"bitch I'm a mother, no drama" the video was of Harry feeding from him. Louis posted it but set it to private. Or so he thought


	22. Chapter 22

Harry woke up the next morning to his manager calling him. Harry groaned as he answered"ello," he said in his morning voice. He was alone in the bed. Louis was probably up already with Leo.

"Are you aware of what your husband posted on his social media account," His manager, Linda, said. She sounded angry. Harry rolled his eyes and looked up Louis' name. A loud gasp left hid mouth.

"He did not," Harry clenched his phone,"Linda give me 10 minutes I have to call back," he hung up before angrily throwing his phone on the bed.

Louis was in the kitchen preparing breakfast while Leo was in a sling. Leo was full and ready to fall right back to sleep. It was Sunday, so the kids were sleeping in. Louis cracked the egg and started to make a ham and cheese omelette.

"Louis!" Harry yelled as he stomped into the kitchen his face was the same color as the tomatoes Louis was putting into the omelette.

Louis turned his head at Harry and shushed him,"Leo is falling asleep. If you're going to yell at me for no reason at least do it quietly," he snapped his head back to the pan,"and wait until I finish your omelette."

Harry angrily sat down with his arms crossed, much like their children do when Louis puts them in time out. Two minutes later louis slide the omelette over to Harry. 

"Why would you post that?" Harry asked as he cut into the omelette at full force. He calmed down a little. 

"Post what?" Louis asked as he beat another egg. Louis hadn't been on his phone since last night.

"That video of my sucking your tit. Everyone on the goddamn internet knows," Harry whispered yelled. He crossed his arms.

"I posted it on pri-"

Harry cut Louis off,"no you didn't. I was supposed to stop by the house to see the progress but now I have to deal with this shit," he couldn't even finish his omelette. He stood up,"Where's your phone."

Tweet from @/harrystyles: to all the people who are harassing me and louid please stop. Louis didn't mean to post that video to the public. What we do im the bedroom shouldn't concern you. 

Louis was getting the short end of the stick, like always. 90% of the hate was directed towards Louis. They were calling him a bad mum and a whore. One comment read "How do you expect to breastfeed if your husband drinks all the milk" 

The internet was acting like this kink was unheard of. Actually it was pretty common and many doctors and sex workers backed him up on that. Even though the TikTok was deleted, it was all over Twitter and YouTube. 

Louis was sitting on the couch with the twins. HJ was on the floor. Louis watched as his oldest son built the whole family a Minecraft house. Harry was at his therapist office with an emergency appointment. Louis was glade he wasn't in the house. 

Meanwhile, in Andi and Leah's room, the three oldest girls were playing house. Andi was the mum, Leah was the oldest daughter (She had two baby alives as kids), and Babe was the youngest kid. The 'dad' was out of the country for work. 

"Okay, Andi pretend my baby broke her arm and needs to go to the hospital," Leah said. She had a baby alive in a stroller and one in a high chair. Andi was making a pretend meal. She looked Leah up and down before shaking her head.

"No, that's not fun," She said simply. She added pepper to her apple slices in the pan,"you pretend that you're setting the table," she handed Leah plates.

"No! That's not fun!" Leah threw the plates down,"Why do we have to play your way! You're boring," she yelled. Leah stormed out her room and went into Milo, Oscars, and HJ's room.

Andi stood there with her arm crossed. She handed the plates to Babe,"set the table."

"No thank you," Babe said before placing the plates on the table. She picked up her baby doll and left the room. Andi grumbled to herself as she continued to pretend cook.

Leah angrily sat on the floor next to her brothers. Milo and Oscar were currently playing with a mixture of action figures and barbies. The barbies they were playing with weren't their sister's toys but their own. Harry and Louis didn't really like the idea of gender toys so they let their kids pick out a whatever toy they wanted. Mathew had some baby dolls, Leah had hot wheels, and Milo had barbies.

"Andi is a jerk," Leah confessed. She picked up a Hulk action figure. She studied it before humming,"this is what Andi looks like."

The two boys giggled at what their triplet said,"she thinks she's the smartest because she's older," Milo added,"and makes fun of my barbies," he played with Skippers hair for a second while he thought,"she's nice to us around mama and daddy, but alone she turns into a meanie." Oscar and Leah both agreed. Their conversation was cut short because they heard Harry's car pull up.

"Daddy's home," the triplets said in unison before rushing to the kitchen door.

Harry felt a lot better. Going to therapy was the best decision he could have made for his family. Harry smiled as the triplets ran to him. He kissed all their foreheads. They were the only king out of nine who greeted him. Harry walked into the living room, spotting four more or his children and his husband.

"Hey dad," HJ said not looking up from the screen. Harry patted his head as he walked past.

"Hey bud," Harry chuckled. He then sat on the couch next to the twins. He greeted them then looked at Louis, who was staring him down,"I'm so sorry baby," he reached his arm over the twins to place his hand on Louis' cheek. Louis smiled as he nuzzled into his cheek.

All was forgiven.


	23. Chapter 23

September, 2013

Sixteen years old Harry was ,at the time, they would call a player. He slept with many men and women around his age staring at the ripe age of thirteen. At sixteen he was a little scrawny and his curls were not taken care of. Despite this he was still considered on of the most attractive guys at the school. He played football and was also part of the school's drama program. He was playing the male lead in this years musical, Little Shop of Horror. That was where he met Louis. Louis was planning the first costumer to get eaten by Audrey II aka the evil plant. Harry first saw him during auditions and knew he had to make Louis his.

What attracted Harry to Louis was the boys fem look. He had a tiny waist, large hips, and a nice ass. Just by Louis' body type Harry knew Louis had the ability to carry children, and he wasn't sure why but that turned him on. Sometimes during rehearsal Harry had to leave to the bathroom to deal with his problem.

After about a month of causally conversations with Louis Harry decided to make a move. After rehearsal Harry offered to walk Louis home since Louis' house was on the way to his. That wasn't a complete lie, he would just have to take the long way home. It was a cold October night and Harry gave Louis his hoodie to wear. It was the beginning of October.

Harry cleared his throat. He was looking down at his torn apart converse. Harry's family didn't come from much and by the looks of Louis his family didn't either. Louis was wearing winter boots that looked like they've been worn for years,"I'm going to be completely honest with you louis. I think you're funny, fun to be with, and attractive. I would really like it if you went on a date with me."

Louis blushed as he smiled. Louis had a cigarette in between his lips. Louis and Harry had been passing it back and forth the whole walk home,"I thought you would never ask," Louis handed Harry the cigarette,"I would love to go on a date with you. You pick the time and place and I'll be there."

"Saturday night, my house. My parents won't be home. Come around five," Harry told him. He finished off the cigarette. Louis had a nervous look to his face but nodded,"I'll text you my address," Harry walked Louis up to the door and smiled.

Saturday night Harry was nervous. He had gotten out the shower and changed his sheets. The day before he had bought a pack of condoms. Harry threw on a pair of blue sweatpants and a Aéropostale hoodie that was his older cousins. At 5:05 there was a soft knock at the door. Louis was wearing a pair of leggings with a large flannel. Louis had a smile on his face.

The night began with them cuddled on Harry's bed watching a movie but it quickly turned to Louis on top of Harry making out with him. Louis pulled away after a few minutes,"I'm a virgin," Louis whispered. Louis was sitting right on Harry's hard member,"but I'm ready to lose it." 

Harry looked at Louis as he bit his lip. Even though Louis was only a year younger then him it was still cause some commotion because Louis wasn't at the age of consent yet. You're only sixteen Harry, you're not committing a moral crime. Harry thought to himself,"are you sure?" Harry asked. He squeezed Louis' hips. Louis nodded, and with that Harry took Louis' virginity. During sex Harry couldn't shake the thought of getting Louis pregnant out of his mind. It almost made him cum within the first two minutes of being inside Louis, like a virgin. 

After that night Louis and Harry couldn't get enough of eachother. They both constantly left class to have sex in the bathroom or wherever the could find a private spot. Louis' favorite place to get railed was the football field during lunch. During that time the field was always empty. Harry's favorite place was the drama prop closet. Every single time they fucked, Harry couldn't stop thinking of Louis pregnant with his baby. Just the image alone could get him off. Many nights in the shower involved that imagination.

Two months of dating and Harry noticed that Louis seemed sick. Louis was never at school during first period and when Harry brought a boiled egg for lunch Louis rushed into the bathroom to throw up. Harry was concerned for his boyfriend. Louis came back with a frown.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked as he rubbed Louis' thigh. Louis nodded before looking up and smiling.

"Wanna go to the field?" Louis asked with a small smirk. That's all Harry needed to hear before leaving his friends before. 

December 12th was when Harry got a text from Louis asking if he could come over. Harry told him of course, but they couldn't have sex because his mom was home. Louis quickly sent a text back saying,"that's okay I have something to tell you."

That made Harry nervous. Was Louis going to break up with him. He worrying was cut short by Harry's mum and Louis at his door.

"You can shut the door but don't lock it," Anne warned Harry. She then left the two teenagers alone in Harry room. Harry could feel the anxiety that Louis was putting off. 

"You might want to sit down," Louis whispered to Harry. He did aa told and looked up at his boyfriend. Why was his skin glowing,"you have to promise to not get made at me," Louis held up his pinky.

"I-I promise just tell me what's up," Harry locked pinkies with Louis. Louis pulled something out of pocket of the hoodie he was wearing. He handed them to Harry. Harry glanced down it was three pregnancy test. Three positive pregnancy test,"are you?" Louis nodded his head. Harry cleared his throat as he tried to will away his forming boner. He shouldn't be turned on by the fact his fifteen year old boyfriend is pregnant,"I'm not going to leave you. I'll be here for you and our baby."

Louis smiled at him and then handed him an ultrasound. At the top it said Louis Tomlinson along with five weeks,"I've been pregnant pretty much through our relationship," he chuckled softly. Harry smiled as he placed his palm on Louis' pudgy belly.

The bullying was hard, but Louis was already the target anyway. The bullying didn't start until Louis was about four months pregnant and at the end of the school year. Harry had gotten into multiple fights because of the bullying. The sex on the other hand was amazing. Louis wasn't kicked out, but the parents thought it would be best for Louis to move into the styles household until Harry could afford a flat. Pregnancy sex made sex ten times better in Harry's opinion. No longer was his porn search bar "pregnant twink" because he had his own. They had sex multiple times a day during the first and second trimester. 

When Louis was around 6 months Harry was able to afford a studio apartment. The couple lived there until their first child was born, and on September 16th, 2014 Harry Edward Styles jr was born. Little did the two teenagers know he would be the first of many.


	24. Chapter 24

Time skip-5 years  
Louis -31 years old  
Harry- just turned 32 years old  
HJ-15 years old  
Andi- 13 years old  
Triplets-12 years old  
Babe- just turned 9 years old  
Twins- seven years old   
Leo-5 years old

It was Valentine's Day and the only two people in the Styles household was Harry and Louis. Their new house was finished about four years ago. It was a massive house with seven bedrooms and four bathrooms, and there was space to add more just incase Harry and Louis do what they did best. The house was a two story house with five out of seven bedrooms being on the bottom floor. HJ's and Harry and Louis' room was on the second floor. Andi got her own bedroom. Leah and Babe shared a room. Milo and Oscar roomed together. The twins we're together, and Leo had his own room. Harry and Louis added a nursery attached to their bedroom just incase they had another. Currently the nursery was being used as storage area for all the items their children grew out of.

Louis and Harry were making out on their king sized bed when Louis pulled up. It was Valentines Day so Louis was wearing a baby doll dress that didn't leave anything to the imagination. Louis had finally lost most of his pregnancy weight from his past 6 pregnancies. Surprisingly being pregnant so many times and so many times in a row did non reversible things to the human body. Louis will always have stretch marks on his belly. He will always have extra weight that he just can't shed off. He will always have tiny breast-but that's more do to Harry still sucking on them so he never stopped producing milk. Louis was okay with all of this. He loved everything about his body, even his so called imperfections. They were beautiful to him.

"I want another baby," Louis mumbled. He was rubbing his ass on Harry's hard member. Harry looked at his husband up and down as he thought,"I know you miss me being pregnant, daddy. I know you want to fill me up with our tenth kid so everyone knows how much of a slut I am," Louis started to kiss and bit Harry's neck. Harry groaned and gripped Louis' ass,"saw what you were watching daddy," Louis whispered in Harry's ear, referring to the breeding and pregnancy porn that filled his search bar last night.

Harry moaned softly as he gripped Louis' ass,"yeah I want that," Harry leaned his head back and thrusted his hips up,"baby I need to know if you're being serious or sexy," Harry said. He was really considering getting Louis pregnant again. 

"Being serious, stopped taking my birth control and two weeks ago," Louis smiled at him,"should be ready and fertile for another baby," Louis giggled. Within five years Harry and Louis learned that Louis was extremely fertile. He had twice as many eggs as a normal person and constantly released two eggs at once. Because of this Louis was put on a high dosage of birth control. Obviously, it worked because they went five years pregnancy free. Harry smiled and kissed his husband. 

A month later louis placed a positive pregnancy in Harry's hands. He smiled at his husband and his husband smiled back. Styles baby number ten was on its way, and the only baby that was planned.

HJ and Andi walked in the house at the same time. It was Monday night and they just finished school. They were the last two kids to get home. Louis walked into the kitchen as he helped Harry put on a tie. They were about to leave to to go to a movie premiere, it had been a month since they found out about the baby.

"H, can you hold the fort down for an hour while you wait for your Aunt Lottie to come," Louis pulled out earrings from his purse and started to put them on. HJ sighed but nodded his head,"and Andi, Mrs.Connie should be here in about an hour to pick you up for dance. You're point shoes are on your bed next to the rest of your stuff," Louis smiled. He kissed the two on top of the head before he and Harry left for the movie premiere. It was about an hour drive.

Their driver was outside waiting for them. The producers ordered Harry a limo to ride in. Harry sat next to Louis with his hand on Louis' belly.

"Baby number ten," Harry smiled. He looked back down at Louis' belly. There was no bump but there was a baby. Louis hummed happily.

"I mean with nine kids is one more going to make," Louis giggled. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder,"I love having babies with you."

Once they got to the premiere they were rushed to the "red" carpet. There Harry and Louis posed for a couple of pictures and did a few interviews. 

One Interviewer was a girl name Amber from the BBC. She had goddess like features and skin that was comparable to dark chocolate. Her bleached hair was in locs. Harry was actually close friends with her.

"So you texted me last night saying you have big news you want to share," she said into her microphone. It was no secret that the two were pretty close friends. She's known Harry since his first big break about 12 years ago. She turned the microphone towards the couple.

Harry nodded as he placed a hand on Louis' belly,"yes, the styles family is expecting baby number ten. Louis is seven weeks pregnant as of yesterday," Harry announced,"and this baby was actually planned."

Amber's mouth flew open. She then smiled,"congratulations to you and your family, I hope this pregnancy is a healthy one..."

(Uh don't want to spoil anything but TW)

Pain. Louis woke up with a sharp pain in his gut. He was sixteen weeks pregnant and alone. Harry was currently traveling to promote the new movie he was in and was currently in Spain. Louis pulled his covers back and his worst nightmare become true when he was laying in blood. He let out a wail so loud it woke up everyone in the house. HJ was the first person to rush into the room. He gasped as he saw the sight and immediately went to his mother's side to hold him. He was old enough to understand what was happening. Louis become limp in his oldest son's arms as he cried. 

When Andi rushed in HJ yelled,"Call Aunt Gemma and Nan. Mum is hurting, now!" he ran his fingers through his mum's hands. Without question Andi did as told. 

Anne only liver about ten minutes away and Gemma lived about fifteen. It wasn't long until Anne rushed into the room and saw a broken Louis in HJ's arms crying for the baby. 

"H, you watch your siblings until Gemma gets here. I'm taking your mum to the hospital. Call you father, and if he doesn't answer keep calling until he does," Anne got Louis out the bed and helped him slip on some slippers. She grabbed a couple of towels before leaving the house. 

Louis felt empty on the way to the hospital. Life hated him. The only baby he and Harry planned miscarried. He put his hand on his cramping stomach as he cried. Anne rubbed his thigh in comfort. 

When they got to the ER and the front desk lady saw Louis' blood covered sweatpants he was rushed in. After a few test the ER doctor confirmed what Louis already knew.

"Unfortunately, Mr.Tomlinson you are having a miscarriage," The Middle Eastern doctor stated. His coat said Dr.Salib,"and since you are sixteen weeks along, well have to remove the baby," he stated. Louis nodded. Louis was already hurting,"but some good news is in two weeks you can start trying again in two weeks. It was nothing that you did that caused the miscarriage. It was not your fault." 

After the procedure Louis was able to go home. It was 4am. He had missed twenty missed calls from Harry and had over fifty text. The last one being from an hour ago letting him know he got on a train and he would be home tomorrow afternoon. Gemma had changed his sheets and cleaned up the bedroom. He laid on the bed with a void in his belly. He lost his baby. He was useless. He couldn't even do the thing he was best at. HJ and Andi joined him in the bed. He cuddled with them until they had to get up and get ready for school. All his children went to school now so in the afternoons he was always alone in the afternoon. Then kids lived close enough to the school so they could walk and didn't have to catch the city bus anymore. Louis usually walked with them, but Anne did it today because Louis couldn't get out of bed.

He hated himself. Why this baby? Why the only planned one? Was God making a joke out of his life. Did he do something to piss the big man off. Whatever it was, despite the doctor saying it wasn't, he was the reason why he lost the baby.


	25. Chapter 25

Empty and cold is how Louis felt. It had been two weeks since the miscarriage and he only left his room twice, and that was because Harry forced him to. The other time was a check up to make sure Louis was okay. That was two days ago, and they were cleared to start trying again. Harry had taken over the role of mum with help from his sister and mum. 

Harry walked into the bedroom. Louis was laying in the bed with four blankets on top of him. He had dry tears on his cheek. Harry sat next to him on the bed.

"Baby," Harry whispered as he placed a hand on Louis' leg,"do you want to try again?" Harry started to rub up and down. Louis looked at Harry as he thought.

"Yes, please," Louis croaked out,"want a baby so badly," he started to tear up. Harry kissed his cheek softly.

"Okay, we'll start trying tomorrow," Harry gave him another kiss on the cheek,"Dinner will be ready in ten, will you please come down stairs," Harry ran his fingers through Louis' greasy hair. With that Harry gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room. 

On the way to the kitchen he stopped by each kid's room the left then know dinner was almost ready. When he stopped by HJ's he heard a girl giggling. Harry's hands stopped before he could knock. 

"H, no your dad might hear us," he heard the unknown girl voice whisper. HJ said something, but Harry couldn't make it out. Harry had to stop himself from busting in the room. He had to remind himself that when he was HJ's age his body count as already four. This was a normal teenage thing, and it was bound to happen. Harry was just sad that HJ was sneaking around his back instead of being honest. If HJ were to tell Harry he was ready to have sex, Harry wouldn't have been mad. He would sit his son down and explain to him what can happen. He would provide his son with everything he would need to prevent the bad from happening. He didn't need his son to be a teen parent like he was. Harry took a deep breath before he knocked.

"HJ, who's in there with you. I promise you're not in trouble," Harry didn't open the door. He heard some more whispering before he decided to speak up again,"you're not in trouble right now, but if you lie to me you will be."

After a few seconds of silence the door opened. HJ was wearing his pajamas and a brunette girl with milk chocolate skin sat on the bed. She had her curly hair pulled into two puff like pigtails,"My friend, Nevaeh," HJ whispered. Harry hummed as he looked at the girl.

"Can I talk to you alone? I promise you're not in trouble," Harry's eyes went back to his oldest child,"Nevaeh, can you please sit in the living room. You can stay for dinner if you want."

Nevaeh stood up and looked at her phone,"actually my mum is on the way to pick me up," the girl stated. She grabbed her bag and gave HJ a hug,"I'll see you soon," Nevaeh left the room as Harry entered.

The two boys sat on the bed. It was silent for a moment while Harry thought about what to say,"It would be hypocritical for me to be mad at you for having sex at fifteen when I lost my virginity at thirteen and by the time I was your age my body count was four and it was still growing," Harry started,"I'm not mad that you're having sex, infact I knew it was bound to happen soon. I'm just a little disappointed that you didn't come to talk to your mum or I. We wouldn't have been mad. Hell, we had you at sixteen and seventeen-"

HJ cut Harry off,"I haven't had sex yet. I'm not ready for that. Nevaeh and I were just messing around. I really like her and want to ask her out," HJ told Harry. 

"Okay," Harry nodded. He was a little relieved that HJ wasn't ready to take that step yet,"when you are ready, tell me and I'll buy you everything you need to prevent pregnancy," Harry explained. He looked at his son, who was a carbon copy of him,"I know I might not be the most reliable person to get birth control advice on because I have nine kids, but with those nine oopsies, I learned what not to do."

That made HJ laugh,"I promise I'll come to you dad. I don't want to be a dad at seventeen like you," HJ smiled. 

"You're mother would have a heart attack if you told him you got a girl pregnant," Harry chuckled,"I know you really don't remember but your mum and I struggled when we had you and your sister," Harry bit his lip,"and I know you wouldn't struggle as much as we did, but it's not easy. Also, I'm too young to be a granddad, and I'm not done having more of you guys. You can't have kids until we're done having them."

HJ laughed as he shook his head,"then I'll be fifty by the time I'll be able to have my first kid," HJ joked. Harry let out a laugh that came from his gut.

"No I promise, after your mum and I have baby number ten we're done for good," Harry said after he finally finished laughing.

"You said that after every pregnancy," HJ raised an eyebrow at his dad. 

"I'm being serious this time! I would double the money I have now if I didn't have nine kids. You fools cost a lot of money because I can't just send you guys to public school or public lessons. It cost me tens of thousands of pounds a year to send all nine of my kids to a private school where all the other celebrity kids go to," Harry didn't realize he was ranting until HJ hit him with his elbow,"sorry," he chuckled. He looked at the time on his phone,"After dinner I'm tell Louis about this conversation we had," he stood up and walked to the door. HJ groaned as he stood up as well. Harry smiled at his son. As the days went by HJ became more and more like him. That scared Harry.


End file.
